Cats Are the Best Spies
by cylobaby
Summary: Cat is secretly a tough bodyguard with the ability to talk to cats. When she is hired to protect Prince James, a handsome boy her age, her outlook on life changes. Abandoned.
1. Summary

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the creatures (unless stated otherwise) and I do not own the idea of the Gift, some of the characteristics and things. All of the above belong to my third favorite author (other than J.K. Rowlings and Eoin Colfer) Tamora Pierce. This disclaimer counts for the whole story.

I am a feminist, so expect a lot of girl power in this story. This story takes place before the Lioness but three generations after the Immortals were first locked up.

**Summary of tale**:

_Cat Jarewl is daughter of Coutrun's spymaster. She has picked up the trade herself, along being one of the best bodyguards in the country. She is hired by the king to guard Prince James, whom she knows and despises from school. Read the tale of how loathing turns into respect and then into true love._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪


	2. Her Not So Normal Life

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**About Reviews**

Please Review a lot. When you do, tell me things you want me to change in my style of writing because I want to be a professional author or publisher later in life. Tell me which parts made you chuckle, which parts made you cry. Which parts you thought were momentous and which parts should be left out. Thanks for your consideration.

**Names**

I chose the names Cat and James to reflect their personalities. Cat acts calm and distant, but once close to you is nice…unless you get _too_ close, that's when the claws come out. James is much like James Potter and, for those of you who don't know, is a prankster, intelligent and funny. Cat's last name is the only meaningful last name. I used Jarewl as a combination of "jarred jewel" which means she is a hidden gem. Later I will talk more on this subject in later chapters.

**Quotations IMPORTANT**

"Double quotes are talking." 'And single quotes are either thoughts or at times nicknames.' _**"If there are double quotes with all italicized, bold or other words then that is a cat mind-speaking with her."** _'_If there are single quotes with all italicized letters then that is Cat thinking to another cat_.' (**Bold things in parentheses are notes from me and then _actions are italicized._) **

**Other**

The story will sometimes go to James's POV, but not often. I don't know how guys think. GIRL POWER! You can read this story even if you've not read the Tortall series. It will have little references to characters in the books, but quite a few to the magical creatures. No worries, I explain all of the creatures as though you haven't read the books. Well, in a shortened version. On with the chapter, but remember it's mainly introducing the characters and plot. The main part of the story will take place out of school.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Cat Jarewl sat at her desk, leafing through the stacks of parchment that were her homework. She was at The Coutrun School for Gift Training and was bored by every minute of it. They learned history, math, three languages (which she was already fluent in along with six others), etiquette, reading, writing, a fighting/battle class, and of course, a class on and for the practice of the Gift. She had homework in every class, along with translating and working on reports from home.

Her father was the Spymaster of Coutrun, nicknamed 'Silence' due to his amazing spy and assassin abilities. Jack Jarewl had taught her everything he knew, and she had still craved for more. He had gotten her a tutor for over the summers in body guarding. It was now her area of expertise other than spying.

She excelled above almost all in spying (other than her own father) and was an unknown but amazing bodyguard and fighter. She had even studied with the Shang for a whole summer. Cat was one of the best, which was amazing due to her age of only seventeen. (**Which is old to me, but hey _shrugs_)**

In truth, her real identity was a secret to all but her father, the warriors who had trained her in various and the King Alexander himself. Her mother had died giving birth to her, but had once been a highly respected lady of the court. Cat was forced for safety reasons, for herself and her country, to go under a false name in school.

Here she was the shy, timid and weak Catherine Smith. She had always been too focused on her work to hold an actual conversation with anyone, but she was fine with it.

Because of her disguise, she had to act as though her Gift was small, only able to light candles. Cat actually had what her father called the 'Sampler Gift.' She possessed the rare Sight and had a strong magic. She even had the ability to talk with cats and turn into one. Not even the king knew that magic of hers.

It would be bad for everyone if people found out the only child of 'Silence' was there. Due to that, Cat had to be distant to everyone. Thankfully, Cat had never had trouble with hiding her emotions. She had a stone mask that the Yamani would envy. Only when she was around her dad was she loose and carefree.

She had never felt completely comfortable talking to anyone apart from Jack. She called him by his first name as her equivalent of 'Dad' as she was the only one other than the monarchs who could call him that.

Here at school she was talked about behind her back constantly. It was rumored that she only got into school because she had such good grades and not because her Gift at all. Even though she had no friends to help her through it, she was at the top of her male-dominated class. Sadly, most boys thought she was beautiful, but were dissuaded by her coldness.

The only people who would ever talk with her in school (other than her adoring professors) were the kind Lord Nathan Stutrian **(Nathan acts a bit like Remus Lupin in HP. Really funny, but quite sensible.)** and his best friend the Crown Prince James.

In all honesty Nathan only spoke to her if he had a question in the Language of the Isles class. The prince would prank her if he was bored, but normally ignored her like he did all people he thought were non-nobles or poor. It was nearly time for summer break and Cat was pleased beyond all imagining. She would give anything to get out of the confinement of the school. It was her last year at CSGT and she was ecstatic about it. Only on the inside though. On the outside she was as emotionless as ever.

Cat sighed and dotted the last 'i' in her essay. She was finished with her homework with just enough time to say goodnight to her horse. She walked over to her bed where her cat, Cylon, was sleeping. "Get up, I'm going to see Ashpetal."

The petite smoky blue cat glanced reproachfully at her. "_And _how_ does this affect me?_" she asked in her bell-like mind-voice. Her paws, chest, mouth and oddly her whole tail were as white as cream. She had never grown much bigger than she was as a kitten, perfect for accompanying Cat around the castle.

"You're coming with me," Cat said, falsely cheerful. She could have mind-spoke back to the cat, but it was a hassle to. The cat mentally groaned, but stood up. Cat could see through her façade, Cylon adored Ashpetal.

She settled herself around Cat's shoulders in her normal position. (I got the cat idea from Faithful and the Lioness,) and they set off to the school stables. Cat stopped by the kitchens first to get an apple and a piece of venison for Cylon. The cat accepted gratefully and swallowed it in two bites.

Cat snuck out the back door of the kitchens and felt like skipping in the warm summer air. Instead of losing her icy mask by doing so, she occupied herself by looking for any assassins. Not that it was possible for any to slip onto the grounds, but she needed to keep in shape.

Her green eyes swept over the grounds. They were every shade of green imaginable. Jack often said all the foliage of the world resided in her eyes. She saw not a single rustle in the tall trees next to the pebbled path that led to the stables. No feet had scuffed the pathway so she let her mind drift away.

She thought back to when she first got Ashpetal. Jack had decided that it was time for her to stop using his old palomino, Sandwind, and get a mare of her own. At the horse , Cat had laid eyes immediately on a dappled gray filly that was #52. She had pointed the horse out to her father and he had approved at once.

They had paid such a high price the seller didn't even waste time putting her up for bids. The young Cat had dubbed her Ashpetal and set to training her immediately. She had trained the temperamental horse how to behave in battle and how to be silent when necessary. The mare was so touchy the only beings she would let near her were Cat and Cylon **(a bit like Peachblossom but better trained and prettier).**

She was jerked out of wonderings as Cylon hissed, _'Wake up, we're here.' _Cat rolled her eyes and walked into the spacious barn. Ashpetal whinnied out a greeting and Cat strode automatically over.

"Hey, Ash," she muttered stroking her velvety nose. She held out the apple. Ashpetal sniffed it and took it delightedly from her hand. Cylon leaped onto the stable door and pawed her nose.

Ash snorted and nudged Cylon lightly, making sure not to knock her over. Cat went into the small stall picked up a soft brush. She brushed Ashpetal lightly, purely for the dappled gray mare's enjoyment. The mare was quite tall, over nineteen hands, but Cat was too. She was the tallest female she knew, almost 5'11.

She stayed until the old stable keeper, Jones, came by. "Hello Miss Catherine. I'm locking up in five." The old man nodded to Cylon and continued sweeping the dusty floor.

"Alright, sir," she said, grinning. Old Jones had gotten to know her really well in the nights she spent in the barn. She called him sir knowing he would get a kick out of it, as usual. They did the same thing every night.

"You're welcome to come back tomorrow, dearie…" he began.

"As long as you keep calling me sir!" Cat finished good-naturedly. It was a running joke they had. Cat was the only person in the school who called Old Jones 'sir', and the horse man was the only one she could laugh with.

He sighed and shook his head, failing to cover a smile. Jones kept walking on to finish cleaning. Cat put away her brush in the small wooden box she kept on the inside of Ashpetal's stall.

She gathered up Cylon, kissed Ash goodnight and locked her stable door. Cat didn't want an unwary stranger to step in and get killed by lashing hoofs. Cat slinked back up to the castle, mind-talking to Cylon the whole way. She didn't want people to see her talking to her cat and think she was crazy.

'_I was worried Ash was going to push you off the door,' _she said to her blue cat.

"_Believe me, I was too. That beast is huge. She told me to tell you goodnight. Truthfully, her mind is sort of simple, but I suppose she means well." _Of all the animals only cats can also communicate with other species. Thankfully, they couldn't hear the pleas and chattering of their prey. Cat shuddered. It would be horrible if they could.

She went up flights of stairs back to her room and saw many boys snoozing over their unfinished homework. She rolled her eyes at them and reached her room. It was in the midst of all of the boy's dormitories, but there was a strict rule about the people allowed in her room with her.

Cat looked in her small mirror at her tired face. She was tan and had very small worry lines on her forehead. Her extremely curly hair was disheveled. However, its colors were amazing. She had amber colored hair, a soft honey brown, but it was full of random streaks of blonde, dark brown, black and even red. She supposed it was because of her link with cats, but she was never sure. She always had it pulled back under a bandana so no one could see the animal coloring.

Her hair went only down to the middle of her neck and was normally pulled into a low, no-hassle ponytail. Cat set Cylon on her cot and undid the leather tie. She then changed into her pajamas, a light cotton tee and matching black pants. She snuggled into her smooth bed and laid stroking Cylon's head.

The blue cat began purring contentedly and was soon silenced by sleep. Cat followed not long behind, wanting to be refreshed for the morning of school.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

'_Wake up Cat. Class is in three hours,' _meowed a voice in her head. Cat awoke from her slumber and looked over at Cylon who was washing herself.

"_You didn't have to get up you know,"_ Cat said back. Her throat was too tired for use this early. "_I can wake up myself."_

'_I know, but it's much more fun to help you get ready,' _Cylon purred amusedly. The cat was very helpful in getting Cat to wake up. Cat threw off the soft sheets and rose, stretching her hands behind her. The young bodyguard woke this time every morning so she could go out and work out before class.

She threw on her moveable black pants with a black sash as a belt, her flat footed black boots, a loose green tunic (**a bit like a pirate shirt without all the extra ruffles. I never know how to describe those)** and a et over it so she could have something to keep her nice shirt from getting dirty. Cylon brought over her tie and green bandana. The petite cat jumped on her shoulder and settled

Cat checked to be sure all her weapons were in place. She had two daggers tucked in her sash, two wrist knives, many tucked in various places on her arms and legs and one in her right boot in case all else failed. She checked in her vanity mirror to make sure none were showing. It was against school rules to carry your own private weapons.

She eyed herself critically, not seeing how pretty she looked, in a black widow type way. Cat was lean and muscular, not very curvy though. She had long legs and naturally unmarked skin. Her features were perfect for spying. Nothing stood out. She had a normal nose, and almond-shaped eyes. Her eyebrows weren't bushy, nor pencil thin. She had full lips, naturally rosy pink in color.

She looked over that and saw not one of her various weapons stood out. She slipped quietly out of her room with all of her spy skills in use. She slunk down to the stables to get Ashpetal for training. She picked up saddled up Ashpetal for a quick gallop around the ring. She practiced all of the commands including "Quiet" and "Guard". Once she had brushed Ashpetal down and promised her she would see her during class, Cylon meowed, _"Class in thirty minutes_!"

Cat cursed under her breath and raced back up stairs in a hurry, almost forgetting to collect Cylon from her bench on the sidelines in her rush. She gathered her homework, making sure not to take any of the reports for her father with her. She threw off her jacket, inspected her shirt in the mirror and ran downstairs.

It wasn't helpful for her nerves to have Cylon counting off the minutes at her shoulder. She was in her Language of Isles class before the teacher could close the door. "I glad you decided to get up this morning Miss Smith," Professor Baliano said with a smirk. He was her least favorite teacher, but she was still the best student in his class. Cat didn't even bother to tell him that she had woken up three hours before class had started.

She nodded to him humbly and took her seat in the front row, as usual. She took out a quill and paper and took notes on a language she was completely fluent in. Though Cat wanted to show the teacher that she could answer all his questions perfectly, she refused to draw attention to herself by raising her hand.

Baliano lectured them on how everyone's accent was atrocious and they all would be singled out as foreigners automatically. '_What a snore fest. So when did this guy lose his sense of humor?' _Cylon said from around her neck. Cat rolled her eyes at the cats bluntness, the only feature that was never emotionless and the professor caught it. "If this is so boring Miss Smith, would you please tell me how to say 'I'm sorry sir, I won't do it again'?" he said coldly, raising his eyebrows.

"Sie gof sentd han, Sie nah todar jefd wennired," Cat said, accent flawless, but she kept her voice quiet so not everyone would hear her show off. She snapped her mouth closed afterwards. See what happens when she let her guard down.

'_Just because you're frustrated with me doesn't mean you have to blow your cover!'_ Cylon mind-hissed angrily.

"_You distracted me. You can talk with me, just not near Bad Baliano," _The teacher in question was looking at her in shock, surprised that the girl knew what to say. Cat was angry that he didn't expect it as she had aced all of his tests.

"Correct. As I was saying before though," Baliano continued with his lecture as though nothing had happened, but Cat could see his surprised expression and slightly shaking hands.

Laughter was heard at the back of the class and Baliano and Cat both whirled around at the same time. Prince James was lounging with his friends in the back, quills not even out. It seemed to Cat that the future king had just told a joke, one that the groupies enjoyed.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Baliano hissed, his pale face turning red.

"I was just telling my friends who weren't listening how Smith disproved your entire rant," The prince said smoothly. A few of the people around him looked shocked at his impertinence, but most just laughed along. Cat glared at them.

'_What an idiot! Baliano is sure to give him detention for a week He ruined it. I was wallowing in your triumph and he had to open his mouth.' _Cylon mind-spoke to Cat is annoyed tones.

"_Forget him. I'm sure Baliano will. He _is_ the prince. He can get away with anything," _Cat replied back, mind-voice laced with distaste.

Sure enough, Baliano glared at the prince for a second and strode back to the front of the class. Cat and Cylon gave the prince similar dirty looks and turned back around. "_Now he'll assign more homework, and the prince won't even be affected by it. It's not like the brat has ever turned in homework in his life!" _

'_You're not the only one unhappy with him. Look at Lord Stutrian! He looks ready to murder,' _Cylon said as she glanced back. Cat chanced a quick look back and saw that Lord Nathan indeed looked ready to kill his best friend.

"You are dismissed. Write down your homework," Baliano said waspishly. They had to write a three foot essay on why it is bad to be accented when traveling to the Isles. Cat rolled her eyes and copied it down on her paper.

'_I don't see why you copy it down. Between the two of us we're sure to remember it. It will make us late to Fighting Class," _Cylon complained.

"_I don't want to give Baliano another reason to hate me," _Cat explained. She gathered her books and things in arms, careful not to let the textbooks knock on of her assassin daggers out of place.

She strode quickly out of the classroom, hoping to make it down to the practice courts in time for fighting lessons. Cat heard someone coming up behind her, someone taller than her 5'11 by his breath. "_Someone's coming. Duck down," _Cat told Cylon.

"Hello Smith. Nice job on old Baliano today. Really showed him," Cat recognized the voice and rolled her eyes.

"Well Your Highness, I didn't mean to embarrass him. Purely accidental. Now if you'll excuse me." Cat sped up, eager to get away from the annoying prince she knew so much about. He was the only thing the king ever talked about.

"We have the same class next. Slow down, we'll make it in time," Prince James said, walking in step with her.

'_Don't listen to him,' _Cylon said, glaring at the monarch beside them. '_With his influence you'll be late.'_

"_Don't worry, Cylon. I would _never_ listen to that egotistical jerk!" _Cat reassured her angry cat.

The young spy continued at the same speed, furious that the prince didn't leave to walk at a more leisurely pace. _He _could afford to be late. "So Catheri- Whoa, is that a cat?!" the prince yelped, apparently noticing the glaring Cylon for the first time.

"Yes, this is Cylon. She has been sitting on my shoulders since I came to this school six years ago," Cat said emotionlessly. "_Do you have to draw attention to yourself?" _she mind-spoke at the now embarrassed cat.

The prince whistled, "The teachers must like you a let you take your cat everywhere with you. Cool, I wonder if I could get a bird…"

Before Cat could explain that Cylon was always quiet, and _that's_ why the teachers didn't care, another person came running up. They only had two minutes left to get to class and it was a two minute walk, as Cylon reminded her. No distractions.

"Hey Catherine, how are you? What are you doing James?" It was Lord Stutrian. Cat sighed and rolled her eyes. She sped up a bit, but the boys just continued walking next to her.

"We are going to be late," Cat hissed. Though the lord was a very sensitive student, he was still a troublemaker.

"No we're not," said the lord and prince simultaneously. "Where did you learn that language so good?" Lord Nathan asked.

"Look, I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't enjoy conversation. And we're here." With that, Cat opened the door, leaving the two heartthrobs of the school gaping at the closing door. The prince was very angry.

'_Good job,' _Cylon said approvingly.

"Well they deserved it," Cat muttered aloud. All of the mind-speaking was confusing, especially with all of the babble of the students waiting for the instructor to show.

Within seconds before it was time, the two pranksters entered. The prince shot Cat a glare and said, "Watch your tongue, Smith," as he passed. Cat rolled her eyes and looked over as Professor Terrious walked in and began at once talking. This was her favorite class, everything was great. Terrious was the best teacher she had.

"Today, we will be studying the Shang art of fighting. We have a special instructor here with us today. He will be in charge of your class. Students please welcome the Shang Panther." Behind him entered a tall man with smooth black hair, full of gray streaks.

_**Tune in next time for the lesson and more! (I cant think of anything more today!) ;0 PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	3. The Rest of the Day

PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! IT WILL GET EVEN BETTER SOON! CATS RULE!

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Hello students. I am the Panther. You will learn today from me. Let us take roll," the man said with no preamble. Cat recognized him as her instructor from two summers ago. She was glad to see him. They had become very close over that summer. He was named the Panther for his quietness and deadliness. No one but his birth mother, the Shang Unicorn, knew his real name.

He looked down the line of awed-looking students until he saw Cat and Cylon. The smoky blue cat began purring at the sight of him. Panther had discovered Cat's feline abilities and had begun training both her and Cylon at once.

He had nicknames for them both, saying they were both as good as other Shangs oftheir age and even older. Cat was obviously the Shang Cat while Cylon was the Shang Kitten.

He began calling out names, looking at a roll sheet Terrious had provided. First called was the only person in the room she disliked at the moment.

"Carmedd, James," the prince stepped forward. He looked like he wouldn't cause trouble in this class. She was surprised at what Panther had said for she had never known his last name.

"_That's interesting," _Cat told Cylon.

'_Indeed. Then again, he is normally addressed as Your Highness or James of Seghim. Oh, and your name is next,' _Cylon informed her. She snapped to attention just in time.

"Smith, Cat," said Panther in his deep voice. It was his way of letting her know that he recognized her. She smiled softly as he passed.

"Stutrian, Nathan" The young lord stepped forward, giving Cat an odd glance. I must have caught the name. She shrugged at him, universal language for 'I don't know why,'

He nodded to her then focused his attention back on the Shang Panther. "We will be practicing basic Shang fighting. I will pair you by height. Larian and Hermne please get together. Now…Stutrian and Puyrin. Cofie and Lifian, Carmedd and… Smith," as he continued, Cat zoned out.

Cat began ranting to herself, 'I can't be stuck with that arrogant little-,' she was cut off by Cylon's voice in her head.

'_I pity Catherine Smith. With your disguise you can't beat him too easily. You might even have to lose,' _Cylon said, the voice of reason.

"_At least we only have a week left of school. No more stuck-up princes. I can't wait to get out of here. What do you think old Panther's going to teach us? I hope he-," _Cat had been chatting with Cylon deeply until she noticed the Shang Panther stop with three more pairs to go.

"I would like for the class to refrain from talking and pay attention, even if you've already been paired," Panther said, eyes sweeping the room. Even though he was speaking to all the class, Cat could tell by his eyes he knew she had been talking with Cylon. She nodded apologetically at him and Cylon did the same.

Cat stood silent until Panther had finished with the pairs. "Go to your partner and wait for my instruction. You will be doing the Shang Hawk Flip today. Observe. Will Miss Smith come and demonstrate with me?"

Cat strode forward among whispers of, "I pity her. She'll be dead,"

"At least he didn't choose me!"

And even a chuckle of, "Now I won't have to work with her."

Cat stiffened angrily at the prince's comment but kept her stone mask on. "Now Smith, would you please remove all jewelry, weapons, shoes, belts and/or animals you may have on your person," the Shang instructed. Chuckles greeted his last statement. The observant people in the class had seen or heard of Cat's little friend, and those who hadn't thought he was joking. Cylon often was lounging around her neck so still some people thought she was a scarf.

Terrious cut in, "Students are not permitted weapons in this school." The Shang silenced him with a stare and he left the room, deciding not to interfere anymore.

Cylon jumped off Cat's neck and stood off to the side as she undid her sash belt, folding it carefully so no knives would be seen in the fabric. She made a great show of undoing her bracelets while actually undoing all the daggers she could.

Putting all of the jewelry under the belt and leaving Cylon to guard it, she finally undid her necklace. It was a small gold chain with an intricate cat-shaped charm on it. It was painted by the best of Coutrun and quite expensive. Looping it around Cylon's neck she stepped forward to show the Panther she was ready.

The Shang warrior came forward and did the trick in slow motion for the class. Cat put on an apprehensive face for the class and gasped as the Shang advanced. He grabbed her shoulder and wrist, put it behind her and slowly flipped her down. Cat instinctively spun and put her hands out so she wouldn't feel the pressure of the impact.

'_Good show,' _Cylon encouraged from the sidelines. Cat shot her a grateful smile. The Shang 'helped' her up and shook her hand.

"Very good job, Smith!" he said to the room at large. In undertones he murmured, "I see you've been practicing. Very good."

The class looked eager to try on their own, but first the Panther cautioned them. "I want you to do like Smith did. Landing on your hands will take the impact of the fall. You may begin. Oh, and Smith. Your cat may stay up here with me until class is over. I don't want any distractions."

The teen nodded and grinned at a forlorn looking Cylon. "_Don't worry. You'll fine away from me for an hour." _The cat yowled and Cat rolled her eyes. She walked over to the prince. "Ready?" she asked in monotone.

The prince grinned and said, "Who goes first?" There was something in his eyes that made her feel she needed to be on her guard. 'He's probably just sore about what happened in the hall,' she thought wearily to herself. She still had to spend another week as the weak Catherine Smith and it wasn't getting anymore fun.

"You can," she said; no emotion crept into her voice. The prince's grin grew wider.

"Remember, I won't go easy on you because you're a _girl._ Let's go," The prince said. The future king grabbed her arm and wrist painfully tight but didn't do the Hawk Flip. Instead, he twisted her arm behind her back painfully.

Bored at his petty anger, she simply untwisted herself and performed the Hawk Flip on him. He landed flat on his back, winded and angry. "If I recall right, I instructed you to do the Hawk Flip. _Not_ the Chrine Twist, Your Majesty," said an angry voice from behind her.

"I'm sorry, Panther. I didn't realize I had messed up the names so badly. Accept my apologies. No harm done, right? I went easy on the little girl, she wasn't injured." Cat rolled her eyes. It was a shame the prince didn't know that the Shang bowed to no monarch.

"If you think you're better than Smith, how 'bout you duel? No weapons, just your clothes and limbs. But I advise against it. One of you may get hurt," Panther said, his voice calm but challenging.

"Alright, I will as long as you keep a Healer nearby. She'll need it. Unless she doesn't want to fight of course," the Prince James said. He had a huge smirk on his face. The whole class was listening now, one or two still on the floor.

"I'll do it," Cat said. "If you promise not to blame me for any injuries you may receive." The prince guffawed. He was very muscular and tall. He had dark blue eyes that looked mockingly at Cat, his handsome face smirking. **(He looks like Tom Wellings and if you watch Smallville he looks like Clark when he is Kal.) **

"Begin," Panther said simply. Cylon hopped onto Panther's tall shoulder and mind-yelled, '_See what happens when you do something without me?!' _Panther held the hissing cat and pet her head until she calmed down.

The prince came towards Cat, revenge in his eyes. He punched out towards her face, but she calmly grabbed his fist and twisted it. Deciding to let him get at least one punch in, she loosened her grip. Prince James removed his fist and punched her hard in the shoulder in what would have been a dead arm if Cat hadn't shifted positions. She barely even felt the punch, but she made a show and gasping and clutching her arm as though she was hurt badly. Cat swept her leg into the backs of his knees and floored him. She put a foot to his throat. "I win," she said, false pain etched in her voice.

"Class is over now. Would Smith and Carmedd please see me? I will write you passes," Panther said, the only one not looking surprised at the results. The class filed out, Lord Stutrian tried to stay, but the prince nodded for him to leave.

Once the room was empty, the Panther looked at them both. "I want you to end this here. Shake hands and forgive and forget. Now," he said as the prince looked defiant. Cat slowly removed her hand from her 'hurt' arm and held it out.

He took her hand, gave it a quick shake and exited. She threw her hands up in the air in frustration. Cat turned to the Shang in time to see him smile at her unhurt arm. Though glad he approved, she hissed at him, "You know that I'm not supposed to fight in school! The prince had no clue what he was in for,"

Panther shrugged, "I wanted to teach him not to underestimate people. I believe that will be the last time for a while."

Cat sighed and went over to collect her gear. "Am I right to assume you _did_ have weapons?" Panther asked. Cat nodded and showed him the array of knives hidden on her sash and the ones she had retrieved from her arms. "Is this all?" the Panther pressed.

Cat said, "I have eight on my legs, one in my boot and one more on each shoulder. Finally, I have three blade circles in my bandana." The blade circles were small round sharp pieces of metal that were easy to throw.

"Nice work with the bandana by the way. It was a good idea to keep your animal hair covered," Panther said. "Now get to class and give them this note," he said, handing her a paper that was in this pocket.

"You planned to keep me after class?" Cat accused, but grinned. Trust the Panther to be prepared for anything.

"Of course I did. Did you think I would miss a chance to speak with the Shang Cat and Kitten?" Panther asked, a grin playing on his old face.

"I understand, Panther." Cat said. '_Tell him I do to!'_ said Cylon in her mind. She relayed the message and Panther grinned.

"I hope you two learned a lesson about talking in my class," the Panther began.

"We did. I'm sorry, but Cylon is such a gossiper," said Cat smiling at her old instructor. She'd missed having someone who knows her secrets to talk to. "I hope to see you around," Cat said.

"I am leaving tonight, but we shall see each other at dinner. See you then Shang Cat," Panther said, walking her to the door.

"Goodbye," Cat murmured. Cylon meowed loudly to him before ducking behind Cat's neck.

She left the room and strode down the hall for her math class.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

True to his word, Panther was at dinner. Cat was unable to speak with him among so many people, so she sent Cylon to relay messages from him.

'_He wants to know if you can practice duel him before he leaves,_' Cylon said. '_I hope you do. Panther's nice.'_

"_Of course I will," _Cat said to Cylon, "Just nod your head," she murmured aloud. Cylon cat-smiled and streaked back up to the Teacher Table.

Cat was sitting alone close to the end of the last table. There were almost thirty in all, and each had a bench next to it. So far, she was two feet into her Language of the Islands essay, and was aiming to finish in time to read a chapter in her new book on body guarding, Protect, before dinner was over.

She was so focused on her essay that she forgot to check if anyone had noticed that Cylon was going between Panther and Cat.

"Isn't that your cat?" asked a deep voice from behind her. She had heard his stealthy approach by the rustle of his silk shirt and his quiet breathing. Cat turned to face the Lord Stutrian.

"Well my lord-," she began. Lies flew into her head at the speed of light.

The lord cut her off, "Please, call me Nathan," he said. Cat rolled her eyes. At least he was _able_ to be called by the appropriate title. She on the other hand was forced to go under a secret identity, instead of having the title of 'Lady Jarewl.'

"Well _Nathan_, it seems that Cylon has grown fond of the Shang Panther. She can't seem to choose between him and me," she said. The lie rolled smoothly off her tongue.

At that moment, Cylon ran back saying, '_Nice cover, Cat. Panther says to meet him at nine in the practice courts, if you can sneak out.' _

"_Of course I can. Tell him it would be my pleasure to the best of your ability," _Cat mind-spoke to the feline. "See?" she asked Lord Nathan innocently as Cylon raced off again.

"Right. Whoa, is that our Language of the Isles essay!?" Nathan exclaimed, eyes landing on the long parchment in front of her.

"Yes, it is. I was hoping to finish it before dinner, so if you'll excuse me?" Cat turned back to her essay.

She heard another person bound up, "Hey Nathan! Oh, hello Smith,"

Cat rolled her uncontrolled eyes. While 'forgive but remember' was her policy, the prince had obviously not heard of it. Which was sad, as it was the thing her father, and his spy teacher, reinforced most often. "Why hello, Your Majesty. You might like to know I regained use of my arm just in time to write my essay. I would like to congratulate you on a good fight."

"My father will not be pleased. You probably broke my wrist," the prince said haughtily.

"You most likely deserved it. Imagine, punching a little girl in the arm like that. It hurt really bad," The smirk that was absent in her face was all too visible in her voice.

The prince sat down next to her. "You know, I don't see how a _little girl_ was able to floor me in a fight. You must have had good teachers," he said, spy training kicking in. His voice was mocking so as to get information out of her. Obviously, her dad had taught him better than she had thought.

Resolutely deciding to regard him as a potential threat, she allowed herself to slip fully into the role of Catherine Smith. The shy girl who was scared of power.

"Your highness, will you please move? I need to complete this essay. Don't tell the king that I hurt you. My family is quite poor as it is," she fibbed, lower lip sticking out. She hated attempting to lie in front of him due to his Sight. Her father had warned her to be extra careful around him.

Scanning him with her own Sight she saw his wasn't active at the moment. 'Phew,' she mentally sighed. If he had tried, he would have Seen the lie on her lips. "Please move," she repeated, seeing the prince was not getting up yet.

He motioned behind her and she felt Lord Nathan sit on her other side. "You too?" she asked pitifully, turning to him. He looked decidedly uncomfortable.

The two teens were precariously close to her homework, though she had thankfully left all her spy reports in her room. Cylon raced up and leapt onto the table. "_Wait a second," _Cat instructed.

"Did you know I was trained by Silence? He taught me an awesome hand signal code. Watch this," Prince James said, an evil glint in his eyes. He quickly moved his wrists in a complicated pattern, but Cat recognized it immediately. Translated it said, 'Spill ink on essay.'

Cat sat frozen, knowing she couldn't give away that she knew what they were about to do. Cylon leapt up from her place on the table, '_Are you just going to sit there?! Stick up for yourself!'_

"_I can't." _Cat mind-whispered soothingly. The prince winked at Nathan and held out a hand for him to high-five. Instead, both hands knocked over a separate ink well. The prince ruined her essay while Nathan destroyed her other homework.

"Sorry, my hand slipped. No harm done, right?" the prince asked cheekily. Cat forced false tears to well in her eyes and sat silently, staring at the parchments. She knew that if she got them to leave before the ink dried she could summon all the wet ink from the paper.

Cylon hissed in fury and arched her back. She walked haughtily up to the prince and with a snake-fast movement scratched him on the hand. "Stupid cat," said the prince, his voice not letting the pain show through.

'_Stupid boy,' _growled Cylon, sheathing her claws. The small blue-gray cat went over to Cat and leapt on her shoulder.

The prince and Lord Nathan left in a hurry, Nathan blushing very hard. Once Cat could see no one watching her, she summoned her Gift and called all the wet ink out of the papers. It floated for a moment then went obediently into its own ink well

'_The Panther said its time,' _said Cylon. Cat nodded and stuffed her dry parchments into her school bag.

The spy crept through the hall, invisible to all. She made it to the practice courts unseen. As she strode in, she heard a whir. Spinning, she caught the pole right before it hit her.

"Let's go," said the deep voice of the Panther from a corner. Cylon leapt off of her shoulder and sat back to watch.

They began dueling, neither one getting the upper hand. Every ten minutes or so, Panther would order a weapon switch. They sped smoothly through sword, lance, club, throwing circles and finally to hand-to-hand.

Cat was finally floored after five minutes, the Panther's foot resting over her throat. "Good work," said the Shang.

"I try," said Cat, grinning up at the man. It had been a long time since she had gotten to fight using all her moves. To last almost an hour against a Shang warrior was amazingly good even for someone with so much training.

Panther helped her to her feet and said, "We will see each other soon." When Cat looked up to agree, Panther was gone.

'_Show-off,' _mind-meowed Cylon in pleased tones. Cat laughed, shaking her head. She got a towel from her bag and patted her forehead dry. Putting it back, Cat began walking away. Cylon leapt on her shoulder as she went by, landing smoothly next to her neck.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Thank you to my reviewers:

Cat the Wildmage: That is weird. But, the name Cat is cool. I'm glad you like the story. Cat also has the power to become a cat.

Bob the (female) dog: you are so cool! Thanx for reviewing! Keep reading, and if you have any ideas, let me know!

Nat the Phoenix: write longer reviews…. But thanx neways!

Warrior of Tortall: thank you

Catgirl: what is a marysue? I have NO CLUE! Plz inform me. Thanks

Personw/ideasnotime: how do u make anonymous reviewers welcome? I dunno

Rani singla: thanx, yep the mysterious guy, Silence, is her dad.

Wild-wizard-women: thanx for reviewing! She is similair to Stefan, and only talks to cats. U da bomb!

REVIEW MORE THANX!!!!!!!!


	4. On the Way Home

Hello, this is cylobaby. Thank you reviewers, please keep it up. Sorry if its short!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tamora Pierce books.

The rest of the week went by uneventfully. Prince James left her well alone, though his mouth dropped when she handed all her homework in on time, completely smooth.

Cat awoke one morning to Cylon walking over her on the bed. '_No more school. No more school,' _she sang happily. The spy moaned and yawned, her tongue stretching out like a cat's.

Once she had registered what Cylon was chanting, Cat was out of bed so quickly that Cylon nearly flew off the covers. '_Excuse me!' _she huffed, then began washing her paws.

Cat threw on her soft riding clothes and hurriedly packed her small suitcase. Cylon helped gather all of her supplies, crawling under furniture to reach some of the misplaced items.

Once packed, Cat rolled her suitcase out the door and onto the wooden cart that the school provided for all of the students to carry their bags home in. Using the heightened suitcase as a springboard, Cylon leapt onto Cat's shoulder.

The girl lugged the suitcase down the stairs, not talking to anyone. Though her father had wanted to pick her up so they could ride home together, it was impossible for the most famous spy in Coutrun to be seen in public with his only heir. Jack couldn't afford to be seen in public at all.

Cat drug the cart all the way to the stables, chatting to Cylon about what they would do once they got home. '_I'll get tuna, velvet beds, salmon, toys and more tuna!' _Cylon was saying, voice dreamy. Cat wouldn't have been surprised if she was drooling, and she said so.

'_Cats do _not_ drool. We are clean, unlike filthy dogs,' _Cylon defended herself, smirking at a nearby collie that had looked up as they passed; slobber dripping from its mouth.

As Cat entered the barn, Ashpetal whinnied out to her. "Hey girl!" Cat said, walking over to the stall.

She stroked the dappled gray mare's head, then gave the huge horse an apple. Cylon looked away in disgust as the horse began crunching into the red apple, juice flying everywhere.

Cat unlocked the stall and entered, leaving Cylon to jump on the door. The spy picked up the shiny leather saddle, the black color matching Ashpetal's spots beautifully. The soft white blanket underneath protected the mare's back for the long journey.

It would be a five day ride to the well-protected cottage Silence and Cat called home. Cat slid on the black bridle, Ash helping along the way. The mare was very well-trained.

Picking up the tack box, Cat put it on the cart then hooked it onto Ash's leads. The horse was strong enough to carry both Cat and the cart, though Cat decided to walk part of the way to help her.

Cylon leapt onto Cat's shoulder's as the young spy jumped skillfully onto the mare's back. Settling down, Cat clicked to Ashpetal to walk. The mare set off, her well-brushed coat glinting in the morning light.

On the way out of the school grounds, Cat and Cylon said goodbye to many feline friends. All the cats were sorry to see them leave, as Cylon was a favorite with them. One calico was sad enough to beg, '**Can I come?" **in her deep voice.

Cat simply shook her head and looked away, sadness overcoming her. The cats were her only true friends and she was guilty that she had to leave them. Two rascally kittens began playing with Ashpetal's swishing tail as she walked by.

"_Leave her alone, it's not her fault I'm leaving," _scolded Cat affectionately. The brown kittens simply purred and pranced over to their gray mother, who called a goodbye to Cat.

When she had finally gotten out of the gate, Cat saw around five families greeting each other. As she passed Lord Nathan, he called out, "Goodbye, Catherine!"

She smiled and nodded to him, not speaking because he was hanging with the family he was going to spend the summer with; Prince James, Queen Eliana, and King Alexander. As she passed, the king gave her a subtle wink.

She gave a small smile and bow to the monarchs. The prince ignored her and continued riding his horse, but the queen nodded back.

Cat clicked to Ashpetal and the mare broke into a canter, able to keep the cart behind her smooth. She raced by the royal families until she was out in the open. Cat took a side path through the woods, hoping not to run into anyone. She allowed Ashpetal to choose the speed, and once she slowed into a trot, Cat used her Gift to make the cart run smoothly on any ground.

Cylon began purring, content with the breeze ruffling her bluish fur. Her white tail was wrapped loosely around Cat's neck for extra protection. Once positive that no one was near the path by getting Cylon to question all creatures they passed, Cat became relaxed in the calm environment. Cat let down her short odd-colored hair and took off the bandana.

The mismatched colors in her hair flew behind her and she allowed Ash to sped into a trot. The whole day was full of relaxation. They only stopped for meals and so Ash could get drinks in the streams. During the hottest parts of the day, Cat walked alongside of Ashpetal, letting the mare not be weighed down.

Cat made camp at nearly midnight, wanting to get home as soon as she could. Cylon had examined the area first and had found a nearby lake_. "Perfect,"_ Cat had figured.

She had made a small fire pit and had a lightweight blanket to sleep on and some meat she had nicked from the school kitchens.

Calling on her Gift, she lit a fire in the pit that glowed amber-green under her Sight. She undid all of Ash's tack as the fire warmed their food. Cat gave the mare and herself a bath in the tranquil lake.

Cylon decided to sit out, shuddering in disgust every time Cat flicked water in her direction. The spy washed her corkscrew hair and scrubbed herself clean.

Once completely clean, Cat scurried out of the cold water, Ash trotting happily after her. She dried off and folded her clothes of to the side. As Cat hadn't brought a cot, she decided to sleep in feline form. She always kept clothes nearby in case of people in the night.

In a blink, Cat had become an amber tabby. It was covered in curly medium length fur that had random streaks of blond, black, dark brown and red. Cat's green eyes were slit-like as she looked deep into the dying fire.

Cylon padded up beside her, dwarfed by the spy's feline size. _'Goodnight Cat,' _yawned the white-tailed cat.

Cat yawned also and snuggled into the soft blanket with Cylon, _"Goodnight,"_ she muttered before falling asleep, with one green eye half open out of habit.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Cat woke to Cylon's purring next to her. _"Good morning, Cy,"_ purred Cat sleepily.

"Let's go!" whinnied Ashpetal. The chatter of the forest reached Cat's feline ears.

"_Okay, okay," _meowed Cat, standing up and stretching. Cylon pounced on her wagging tail, "_Hey! I said I was up!"_

She morphed back into her human form and changed into clean riding clothes. After tacking up Ash, she latched the cart back on. Deciding it would be safe to use her Gift, Cat made her bags levitate slightly off the heavy cart.

Last minute, Cat scattered the stones and ashes from her fire pit so as not to leave any mark she had camped there.

Situating Cylon onto her small saddle seat, Cat rode on. Over the course of the next two days, the three females had little rest, all eager to get home.

Thank you to all of my numerous reviewers! I love you! sobs I would like to thank you all. smooch, smooch! I am FINALLY allowed back on the computer, so sorry for not updating. However, I have written a lot more to the story and I just need to type and post it! Until next time!


	5. The Prince?

Time to answer reviews! All 32 of 'em! You guys should try my other stories too. Here we go:

**QueenThayet12990-** thank you for the enthusiasm! And thank you for reviewing

**Lost goddess of the shadows-** thank you for all of the reviews! I'm glad you like it. You would not believe how glad I am that you read it so much. I have so much planned out for it. I still need to type up 9 front and back notebook pages

**slw- **thank you! It's cool we're alike. I'm almost exactly your height too! Sweet. Oh, and Cat does have faults…you just don't know them yet. This is going to be a very long story.

**ME- **thank you. Oh, and I love your name….

**HyperLittleCat-** I'm sorry, but James won't be a prig for long. He actually gets a conscience. Thanks for reviewing! Cat will not seem so perfect in a while, trust me. The shang Panther simply showed Cylon how to help Cat while she is fighting. Good question.

**Laila-** thanks. I'm glad you were craving for some cylobaby writing.

**Beth-** let me reassure you it will happen, just not too soon. It will be good. Remember I have a lot of the story already written.

**Lady Emmi-**thank you for pointing out that mistake, but I don't think you'll know I'm saying this 'cause you wont actually read it.

**Bob the female dog-** you are one cool reviewer. Thank you for the comment on my grammer and spelling. Keep reading

**Cararox- **hopefully, this chapter will answer your question about working for James. Cats only show a little of their talking through meows. In truth, they are almost always talking, for cats communicate mainly telepathically. Cat talks just telepathically unless in cat form

**Wild-wizard-women-** the animals are referred to as human because to Cat they are. Cats have the highest intelligence of animals(according to me) and they too have feelings. The king and queen know, they just haven't told James.

**Dragon-shifter- **thank you

**Me-** funfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfun right back. i love darkings and if you and them enjoy the story then I know I;m good. Lol

**Rani singla- **I know you like my story because you bug me every day at school about it. 'Have you updated?" has been imprinted in my ears.

I am up so late. My folks will kill if they see me, so I'm going to bed. Its 9:10

Cat awoke the next morning, slowly and without recollection of any dream. Cylon was gone, probably off getting breakfast. The girl slipped on a soft floor length robe and ran a comb through her springy hair. Eager to see her father, she raced to the kitchen.

Once she entered the kitchen, three voices yelled, "Happy Birthday, Cat!" Two voices came from her mind while her father's came from outside of it.

Jack, Cylon and an unfamiliar kitten sat at the table. The calico kitten stood up. 'Hi, I'm Callie! You can call me Cal. I'm going with you to,' she broke off at a glare from Cylon.

The petite blue explained, '_This is our new apprentice, Cal. She wants to be a spy, just like us.'_

'_I see,'_ Cat said to both of them. "So exactly where are we all going?"

Both cats stayed quiet and Jack shot Cal a glare as though he knew it had been her who had given something away. Jack laughed and smiled. "Breakfast time!" he said.

Cat, Cal, Jack and Cylon sat at the table, happily eating bacon and eggs. Once they Jack sat back in his chair and smiled.

"Would you like the rest of your presents now?" asked Jack with love in his usually guarded eyes. Cat shrugged and nodded, trying to act casual.

Jack went to the cabinet in the cozily warm kitchen and pulled out a small box wrapped in shimmering green paper. He handed it to Cat and nodded for her to open it. She slid her short nail under the tape and unwrapped it deftly and swiftly. She slowly opened the box and pulled out the new chain for her necklace.

However, this was not the normal plain chain. All around the long strand of gold were griffin feathers. Her mouth dropped open in awe. Eventually she gasped, "How did you get these?"

Griffin feathers were every spy's dream. No lies can be told around them unless its by the wearer. They can even help the wearer see through the most convincing illusions.

Jack just grinned and said, "I have my sources." Cat returned the grin and gave him a hug. Cat used her Gift to slip her beautiful cat charm over the feathers without touching them. It settled in the middle and matched the gold feathers perfectly.

Cylon mind-spoke smugly, _"I knew you'd like it." _

"One more thing," said Jack, walking over to a chair. He sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. Surprised at his solemn tone, Cat sat down across from him and raised an inquiring eyebrow. "How would you like to go on a mission? As both spy and bodyguard."

"I'd love it!" Cat said, grinning wider than should be humanly possible. "Who am I guarding?" Jack was silent. "Jack?" she asked in confusion.

"You'll have to learn when we get there. We're meeting him at the palace," Jack said, a closed look on his face.

Cat shrugged, knowing she would never get information out of him now. "When do we leave?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Today, actually. I tried to postpone it, but as your charge is going to be an ambassador in Malvint, we thought the sooner the better." Jack looked down to avoid her eyes, obviously extremely sad.

Cat sighed and whispered, "Thank you." Jack looked up and their eyes locked; deep hazel gazing into al green.

Jack rose and said, "I'll come with you to the palace and see you off."

Cat nodded and took his hand. Her father pulled her to her feet. "You be-better go pack," he said, voice cracking slightly. Cat picked up her necklace and asked Jack to hook it for her. He complied and Cat headed to her room to repack.

Cylon and Cal followed behind, keeping silent. Once in her room, Cat began meticulously putting clothes into her recently used bags. She packed more weapons and spy equipment than she had been able to take to school.

Cat brushed her hair calmly, gazing unseeingly into the mirror. Cylon searched the room for any misplaced items and Cal brought her a leather hair band. '_Thanks, Cal."_

The spy pulled her hair back in a high ponytail, keeping her hair visible to make an impression. She pulled on a black tunic and mind-murmured, '_Let's go.'_

Cylon jumped onto Cat's shoulder, and then jumped back off to Cal how to do it. The calico eventually settled for using Cat's hand as a springboard. Hardly noticing the weight on her shoulders, Cat went outside, making her traveling bag levitate behind.

Jack was waiting by the stables with both Ashpetal and Storm, his black gelding, tacked and ready to leave. He lumped on and Cat followed suit. Cylon and Cal sat together around Cat's neck, relaxing in the morning sunlight.

The calico kitten yawned. "This is fun!" she purred. Cylon looked at her from the other side of Cat's strong shoulders.

"_We're just getting started," _she meowed good-naturedly. Using her powerful Gift, Cat kept her bag floating behind her. Clicking Ash into a walk then trot, Cat rode. Jack rose beside her the whole long way, neither talking and Cat ignoring Cal's and Cylon's whispered conversation.

They arrived at the royal palace at nearly five, tired after the seven hour ride. The sun was just beginning to lower in the pink sky. The huge white castle was backed impressively by the beautiful sunset.

Ivy swarmed the walls and the royal banner flapped from all the many ramparts. The moat that surrounded the building was murky, but Cat could see the tell-tale flicker of scales that meant it swarmed with alligators.

Jack led the way inside, the guards parting the instant they saw the hooded figure that was Silence. Cat kept her eyes down and head low.

The spymaster showed his daughter and her feline friends the royal meeting room. Royalty had rooms for everything. Cat sat in one of the eight chairs that circled a large table and Jack sat next to her. After a few minutes of waiting, Jack began talking to his spy daughter, and the girl allowed herself to be dragged into a meaningless conversation.

₤₤₤₤

Prince James stood in front of his mirror, gazing what he suspected was dashingly at his reflection. His black hair fell gracefully to right above his dark blue eyes, accenting his clear tan skin.

His parents had hired him a bodyguard, apparently kin of Silence. He straightened his ruffled white shirt and flung his blue cape around his shoulders and deftly clasping the gold button at his neck.

He raised an eyebrow at himself and struck his cool and tough pose. He thought he looked pretty darn good. He tried his hot and player look and got the same results. He nodded approvingly at his reflection and strode out of the room, eager to meet his new protector. The man had supposedly studied with the Shang for a summer and learned a few moves, or so his father had told him.

King Andrew and Queen Jessica met him at the door to the meeting room. "Let's go," James said and began to open the door.

His father put a hand to the door and said, "I would like you to be polite to your new bodyguard. This person will be protecting your life in Malvint, also working as a spy for Coutrun." The king had his no nonsense voice on.

"I _know_, Father." Looking apprehensive, the queen removed her husband's hand from blocking the door. James opened it, shaking his head at his parents' weirdness.

Inside were two people were talking. One was facing then and James recognized Silence. Facing away was a person with a high ponytail of curly hair. It was full of streaks of color. James had never seen such hair, and if he didn't know better he would have said it was feminine. Around his neck sat two cats… one looked oddly familiar.

The spymaster's face lit up. "Hello You Majesties," he greeted. The body guard turned to look at them. When he saw the face of the person who would be protecting him for the next few months, James's jaw dropped in surprise. Sitting haughtily in front of him was Catherine Smith.

"_She's_ my body guard?" exclaimed James. The girl looked to Silence for confirmation, eyes wide. When Jack nodded, she looked back at James.

The king coughed. "James, I would like you to meet Cat Jarewl. And you already know her father, Jack." James was taken aback. That shy Smith girl was actually the daughter of the most well-respected man in the country?

James stared at her as his father listed her qualifications. "Cat is a spy and a bodyguard, though she prefers to body guard. She has trained with the Shang and private tutors. Cat has the Sight, the Gift, the ability to tal,"

Cat cut him off by saying, "Not everything, please Your Highness." The king nodded, dumbfounded. "Nice to see you again, Prince James," she said, rising and offering a hand to him.

As the prince shook her hand awkwardly, her hair caught his attention again. It was very feline. Silence laughed from his chair. "Now I can see why you wear your bandana, Cat."

The girl stared at him, her gaze hardening with every passing second. It seemed like she was listening to something only she could hear. He shuffled slightly under the intense green eyes and smirked to cover his nervousness. "So this is the real Catherine Smith, eh?"

The spy dropped her gaze and sat back down next to her father. Something gold caught his eye. "Are those griffin feathers?" he asked, eyes wide.

She nodded and looked to the king as he began explaining her job. "You are to protect my son and his friend during the trip to and in Malvint. Discover if they are planning to war against Coutrun. You may stay here tonight with your father but tomorrow you will head out. No soldiers can accompany you due to some rules King Niko of Malvint set."

Catherine nodded and asked, "Who's the friend?" James immediately remembered.

"The Lord Nathan Stutrian. He is your age," said King Andrew. The spy nodded again, smaller this time. "James will show you your room. Now."

James rolled his eyes and motioned to her to follow him. As Cat walked, her suitcase levitated behind her. Scanning it with his Sight, James saw it was bathed in green- bronze magic, just as Cat herself.

Her feline friends gazed deeply at him, so intense that he whirled around began heading to the designated guest room. They both were silent the whole way up. "Here it is," James said after trudging up two flights of stairs. "Dinner's at seven."

Cat nodded, not bothering to acknowledge his rude attitude. James stomped off, leaving the taciturn girl behind.

₤₤₤

The prince stormed to the room he shared with Nathan. He burst in, so furious that Nat noticed even before the door had slammed shut.

"I'm guessing you don't like him?" he asked wisely, referring to the new bodyguard.

"I would like 'him', _if_ 'he' was a 'him'. To make a long story short, my bodyguard is Silence's daughter, Cat Jarewl. Better known to us as Catherine Smith," fumed James.

Nat raised his eyebrows. "That makes sense," he said thoughtfully.

"Sense!" exploded James. "How does a girl body guard make sense!"

Nat calmed his ranting with a raise of his hand. "It explains why she could hide her emotions so well, why she was quiet, and why she could beat you at Shang fighting," explained Nat slowly, as though talking to a person who was rather dim.

James froze, surprised he hadn't thought of that logic. Nat laughed at the prince's shocked face and James scowled at him, unaware of a blue cat's gray eyes watching them from the doorway.

Please review more! Sorry for the wait, but I had it all written and couldn't find the time to type it up.


	6. Unpleasant Surprises

₤₤₤

The spy awoke the next morning to Cal pouncing on her tightly curled hair. '_Stop it,'_ she mind-spoke.

"I told her to do that," said her father's voice from beside her. Cat rolled onto her side to gaze at him.

"And why, pray tell, did you do that?" Cat asked, pretending to snobbishly offended.

Jack leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You leave in one hour." Cat leapt up, expertly detangling herself from her sheets. Jack politely turned his back as the girl rapidly changed. In under a minute, her hair was smooth and pulled back, she had all the daggers in place, her black gloves and brown riding clothes were on straight and she was asking Jack to fasten her necklace.

Cal, Cylon and Jack followed Cat amusedly as she raced around the room, repacking anything she had left out the previous night.

"Where's your sleeping bag?" asked Jack, looking around the now spotless room.

"Jack turned to him, packed bag floating behind her. "I don't really need it. I sleep in cat form."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What will the prince and pal say?" Laughter shone in his hazel eyes, adding an extra sparkle to them.

"They won't know. I sleep away from camp," Cat said defiantly. She gave her room a sharp nod of approval and waited for Jack to lead her to the stables.

Cal and Cylon followed as Cat walked in step with her father down many flights of stairs. The royal stable hands were getting the chestnut pack horse, prince's bay gelding and Lord Nathan's black mare ready to go. Cat walked over to Ashpetal's stall, knowing no one else could get her ready even if they tried.

Jack began lecturing her on spying just so they had something to talk about while his daughter was getting ready to leave him again. When Ash was finally ready, Jack handed Cat her bag of traveling food. Inside were richly sweet rolls, filling drinks and dried meats.

"Thanks," Cat said softly. She put the food bag inside of her clothes one and kept both levitating a good distance off the ground behind Ashpetal. Cat walked over the prince and Lord Nathan were getting ready to ride. Each wore a sword at his hip and comfortable riding pants.

Biting her lip to contain contemptuous laughter in, Cat saw Prince James had his bright blue cape on. The body guard clapped to get his attention. "No capes."

The prince spun around to look at her, surprise etched in his face. "Why not?" he asked, quickly composing himself.

"It will get tangled in overhanging limbs, it takes up a lot of room in the traveling bags, the bright color will give us away to assassins, it automatically marks you as royalty and it is very annoying to people riding with you," she listed, angry at the prince's arrogance but showing only a cool demeanor.

Knowing he had been beat, Prince James reluctantly unclasped his cape and handed it to one of the stable hands. Cat noticed the pack horse looking very weighed down with all of the royal clothing and supplies that were piled on his back.

Realizing that a tired horse would only slow them down, Cat used her abundant Gift to lighten the load to make it feel as if all the bags were stuffed with feathers.

The chestnut straightened visibly and according to Cylon said, **_"Thank you, milady."_** Cat used Cylon as interpreter to tell the horse that it had been her pleasure.

Cat gave Jack a swift hug, a kiss on the cheek and then mounted gracefully. Cylon leapt onto the saddle and Jack had to lift Cal to get her up. Cylon relaxed around Cat's neck, head on one side, tail on the other. Cal sat in front of Cat on the saddle, orange, white and black tail swishing in anticipation.

"Let's go," Cat instructed the two noble teens. The boys mounted, James as gracefully as Cat and Nathan less so. As soon as the boys were settled, Cat nudged Ash into a walk. She led the boys down the dirt path that would lead them to Malvint. It was a five day ride… if you didn't stop to eat or sleep.

Jack waved goodbye to her, standing by the king and queen dutifully. They soon lost their parents and were swallowed up by the quiet forest. Uncomfortable with the silence, Nathan began chatting with Prince James. Tuning out their conversation, Cat began firing spy and body guard related to Cylon and Cal to keep them on their paws. The path was empty, probably due to the fact that few visitors went between Coutrun and Malvint.

They stopped for a few minutes at one to eat a small snack. Tori tossed an apple to each of the boys and leaned against a tall tree to eat one herself. She let the four horses graze on the fresh summer grass and gave Cylon and Cal a strip of dried venison to share.

After about ten minutes, Cat buried the apple core and mounted Ashpetal. The boys followed her example without question. "Cy, Cal, we're leaving!" she called to the cats. The prince and Lord Nathan watched as two streaks of fur raced by them and leaped in a single jump onto the dappled mare's saddle.

Prince James gazed thoughtfully at the two cats, lost in thought until Cat shook him out of it by trotting off without him.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, other than an evil squirrel that Cal was convinced was out to kill them all. The calico kitten took her job as lookout very seriously.

The trio set up camp before the sun set. Well, Cat set up camp and the nobles swam in a nearby creek. The spy sent Cylon to keep an eye on them just in case of trouble and had Cal watch her back. Cat set her griffin feather necklace next to the bags.

Cat made a fire and set up their tents, just to have something to do. By the time they got back, all the horses were out in the meadow and Cat was cooking some of the meat that they had packed over a blazing fire.

The boys plopped down next to the fire, dripping wet. "Food," moaned James. The scent of sizzling venison left him watering at the mouth. Cat picked up two big plates and one small one and cut the dark meat into ten bacon-like strips. She gave the duo four slices each and gave both Cylon and Cal one piece each.

The four travelers dug in eagerly. Prince James stopped suddenly and looked up curiously at Cat. "Aren't you eating?"

Nathan looked up too. "I am," Cat said defensively, "Just not that." She pulled out her strong, filling traveling bread.

"Ah," Prince James said in understanding. Why do you cook for us then?"

Cat shrugged, "It's part of the job and I needed something to do." The spy took a big bite out the bread and savored the almonds, honey, raisins, and chocolate chips made it up.

"You don't have to cook for us." Surprisingly, this comment came out of Prince James instead of the sensible Nathan.

Cat was about to reply when a dagger whizzed over her head and struck the tree right above the prince. "Get down!" she hissed.

Both nobles fell to the ground and crawled instinctively behind a rock. With a snap of fingers, the fire was out and her feline companions were executing the defensive maneuver ten.

Cylon crept forward to locate the attackers while Cal kept close to her, quivering in fear. Cat had a dagger in each hand before the teens in hiding could blink.

"_Three men, dressed in assassin black. Using more daggers than I can count. One has a bow and a couple of non- poison arrows," _Cylon's bell-like voice sounded in her mind, full of worry.

"I'm scared. Those men look mean!" squeaked Cal from her position in the trees.

Sensing trouble, Cat mind-called to them, _'Cylon, get Callie outta there!"_

In seconds, Cylon came out of the brush with a protesting Cal in her mouth. _'I want you both to stay low. Or high, whichever is safer.' _Cylon, getting a firmer grip on Cal, leapt into the knothole of a nearby oak.

"Show yourselves!" Cat called to the assassins. Within seconds, two men strode out of the tree, empty hands in front of them in innocence, thought they looked nothing of the sort. One was tall and lean with a slightly balding head. The other was shorter and had a long scar that stretched from his left eyebrow to the right side of his chin. They reminded her of a pair of wild coyotes.

"Sorry," called the balding one in a raspy voice that sounded as though he had been strangled more than once. "My knife slipped."

"Really? Can you please tell your other companion to come on out?" asked Cat, not believing either man for a second. She silently cursed herself for taking off her necklace.

The balding one replied, "What companion?" He attempted to look bewildered but his face muscles couldn't quite pull it off. He sighed and gave his hand a subtle twitch. In response, another man flipped out of the trees on front of them. "Here he is," smirked the talkative one in mock surprise.

Every man pulled out a weapon. The scarred man carried an array of daggers, the talkative one brought out his bow and the new man pulled out a long sword.

"Give us the prince and no one gets hurt," the talker said. Yet again, Cat didn't believe him.

Without wasting her breath on a reply, Cat advanced, slick daggers whirling in hissing circles. The new man stepped forward to meet her. A ring echoed through the camp as steel met steel in battle. This opponent was well-trained, but he was no Shang Panther.

The moment Cat began getting the upper hand, the scarred man stepped forward to help. Though using both daggers, Cat was hard put to block both furious attackers. As she was slowly being over powered, Cat felt panic well in her throat.

"Look what I found. Here kitty, kitty," came a raspy voice from the edge of the camp. He held a bow to Cal's throat and was holding another out to block Cylon from leaving the knothole. "Give up or I kill one at a time." At Cat's silence he moved the arrowhead closer to Cal's exposed neck.

Cat watched, furious. She was unaware of the two swords now pointing at her neck until the scarred man took one of the daggers from her hands. In a sudden hot flash of fury, Cat began striking out at the two men with one dagger and limbs, desperately trying to get to Cal. Nathan and Prince James leapt up and held the assassins' attention while Cat ran over to the man who was threatening her cats. She held her dagger pointed straight at his heart. "Just playing," he said and dropped Cal to the ground.

A yell from behind her made her spin around in worry for her charges. At her indecision, the assassin drove his arrow deep into her side. She whirled around and hit both hands on his temples. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Cat turned and stared and the prince and Nathan, both who had defeated their opponents. The men were unconscious and Nathan was tying them up. The prince caught sight of her and ran over. She tried to walk forward but found the pain in her side too great. Glancing down, she saw a broken arrow sticking from her side. Looking around, she saw the other half still in the assassin's limp hand.

Nathan quickly spotted the blood and looked away as quick as he could, rapidly turning pale. Prince James ordered her to sit down immediately. She shook her head and tried walking over to her supplies. The pain made her stumble into the prince's waiting arms. After the prince had caught her five times and she had only moved three paces, she finally agreed to sit down.

The two boys propped her up against a tree and rested her reluctant head on a pillow that Nathan had brought along. After an hour of struggling to stay awake, Cat drifted into a barely conscious sleep.

Please review!


	7. Healing

₤₤₤

"_Cat! Cat, are you alright?"_ asked a bell-like voice inside of her mind. Cylon was worried.

"Is Cat gonna be okay? It's all my fault. Cat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," meowed Cal frantically. Cat moaned and her eyes fluttered open. Prince James and Lord Nathan were gone, probably off getting water.

"_Cat! You're finally awake. We've been so worried," _Cylon purred happily. Cat nodded and moved her head to look at the cat.

'_I'm o-,"_ she cut off gasping. Her hand flew to her side and found it… bandaged. A long piece of fabric covered the wound. The arrow had gone in her right side right through her last rib. The fabric was already soaked in blood again. It was obviously a make-shift bandage.

Cylon gave her an answer. "_The prince had to bandage it because we have no one with a healing Gift with us. Be glad he helped because that arrow looked dirty. Lord Nathan knew nothing about healing and looked as though he was going to throw up every time he saw blood so he went off to scout ahead."_

Cat moaned again. "I'm supposed to be protecting the prince, not the other way around!" She spoke aloud because she had a feeling that her brain couldn't handle the complications of going to the conversing part of her mind to chat. She had to breathe slowly and deeply so she didn't cry out.

Cal shuffled forward guiltily. "I was the reason that man found us. I meowed when I saw you fighting. I thought you were going to get killed. I'm very sorry." Cat admired the kitten's bravery.

Cat smiled, "It's not your fault. I should have been keeping an eye on all of them."

"_You don't have three eyes,"_ Cylon reminded her sharply. Sometimes Cylon took the place of a mother in Cat's life.

"I wish I did," Cat muttered with a sigh.

"_You wish you were a superhero!_" Cylon hissed in frustration. "_Cat, you need a break every once in a while."_

"Do n-," Cat broke off at pain in her ribcage. "Maybe you're right, Cy, but I just… I need to live up to expectations, mine and Jack's."

A breaking twig alerted Cat to another presence. "So I was right. What exactly do your feline friends say?" The spy turned around; ignoring the pain it caused her. Prince James had walked into the camp.

"I can't tal-," she began and found she couldn't lie. She looked at the prince and saw him wearing her necklace.

Prince James followed her gaze. "Just for safekeeping," he explained. Then his face grew stern. "We need to change those bandages. Look, the blood's all the way through." He walked forward and Cat found herself struggling to stand.

"No! I mean, I can do it myself," Cat said quickly. She wasn't used to people helping her, especially not with chest wounds.

Sensing where her discomfort lay, the prince soothed her. "You need my help. I swear than I won't be anything less than gentlemanly. Your cats can be your guards." His voice was reasonable and persuasive.

As the necklace didn't stop lies the wearer said, Cat was still suspicious but was unable to do anything about it. "So why did you take my necklace again?" asked Cat, expertly changing the subject.

"To keep it safe and so you couldn't use it against me. Now don't try and change the subject again. Remember, Cat, I was taught by the best subject changer… your dad."

She managed to stand up shakily. The spy straightened and said, "See, I'm-," but the necklace wouldn't let her complete the lie.

"Not okay?" filled in Prince James with an inquisitive smile. "I can agree with that." Cat noticed that this prince acted different than the popular prince who ruled the school. "Now sit down and I'll get some fresh fabric and salve."

Cat obeyed, secretly glad; she had been worried her legs were going to give out on her. The pain was slowly rising the longer she stayed awake. The arrow seemed to have gone deep but not enough so that it pierced her lungs.

Cylon and Cal curled up beside her comfortingly. Cylon had a smug look on her cat face. "_Looks like you're going to have to trust someone,"_ she said in a sing-song voice.

Cat scowled at the blue cat and mind-spoke, '_Maybe I should become a cat… that way it would… be less embarrassing.' _ She continuously paused as pain would shoot through her body.

Cat leaned up against her tree and tried to control her painful breathing. On the prince's return, she asked slowly, "Where is Nathan?"

Prince James smiled, "I think he gets a bit woozy around blood. And if he can't see it, he can't treat it. Now stay still."

Cat watched uneasily as he advanced, a container of white salve in one hand, a roll of white fabric in the other. He crouched in front of her and began testing the pain. He used two fingers and put pressure near the wound. "Does this hurt?"

"N- yeah," she sighed, mentally cursing her lie-detecting necklace. He poked farther away and still she cringed. Once he discovered the wound was affecting her whole rib cage he sighed and told her to lift up her shirt.

Cat tried one last appeal. "Let me try on my own, I think I c-," she was again halted by the powerful necklace.

The prince suddenly got a calculating look on his face. "Is this because I'm a guy?" he asked, gazing curiously into her green eyes.

Cat didn't even try lying. She looked down and felt blood rushing to her tan cheeks. "I told you I wouldn't try anything!" cried Prince James in frustration.

The girl couldn't find the energy to retort, instead concentrating on not screaming from the pain that went so deep. Cylon rubbed her soft head on Cat's arm. "_Just admit it. You need his help. Now be a good girl and do as the nice doctor said,' _mind-spoke Cylon in motherly caring.

Cat shot her a glare, but knew she was right. "I'm ready, your highness," she said, careful not to let her pain show through her voice.

The prince nodded to Cylon, obviously guessing she had something to do with the change of mind. "Okay," he said then added as an afterthought, "Call me James."

Cat nodded stiffly, closing her eyes and biting her lip. "I'm going to lift up your shirt now…" he told her soothingly. She felt his warm hands slowly pull up her tunic and felt quite helpless.

James pulled her shirt all the way up past her breast band, which thankfully was still on. She would have been horribly embarrassed if it didn't hurt so much. As it was, the embarrassment was still enough to make her close her eyes tighter. The prince slowly untied the knot that held the bleeding bandage and began pulling it away from her ribcage.

Once the fabric was off everywhere but the actual wound, James paused, causing Cat to open her eyes. "This is going to hurt," he said in concern, "The bandage has stuck to the wound. I'm going to pull on the count of three. One, two… three," he said soothingly before tearing off the blood-stained bandage.

Not with all of her body guard and spy training could she find a way to halt the shriek that escaped from her lips. Cat gasped in deeply as though leveling her breath could make her rise above the pain. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes again. James touched her hand comfortingly.

"This salve will cool the pain and keep away bacteria," said the make-shift doctor. His deep voice was soothing and calmed Cat a little. He scooped a glob from the small container with a small piece of cloth he had ripped from the fresh roll of fabric. As soon as the white paste covered the wound evenly, a cool and weird sensation spread through the inflicted area.

Picking up the linen, he told her to lean up. She sat up shakily, still woozy. He put the linen behind her back with both hands, going over her head. His closeness made her heart beat faster, though she blamed it on the medicine that was beginning to take hold.

He began to wrap up her entire ribcage, all to support the one deep cut. It was so tight that, though comforting, made it hard for Cat to breath deeply.

"Just relax. In a few moments the salve's natural healing power will put you to sleep," James said. He tied off the bandage, pulled her tunic down carefully over it and leaned her back against the tree. Her vision became blurry and she knew no more.

Did you like it? This chapter was very fun to write. Sorry it was so short, but I thought it was good. Doesn't it just give you a fuzzy feeling? Please review!


	8. Sparrows

**Sorry if this chapter is so short! I am really sorry. This is one of my fav fics! I will update soon! That is a promise!**

James watched his bodyguard fall asleep. Her cat friends snuggled up in her lap and tried to keep beside her.

Cat baffled him. She was cool and commanding in one second then nervous and wounded in the next. Her reaction when he had offered, forcefully, to help her was unexpected to say the least.

He shook his head and walked away, wanting to relate the tale to Nathan.

James spotted Nat looking at the bound and gagged assassins in indecision. When he saw James approaching, Nathan said," What should we do with them?"

Looking at them in thought, James rubbed his slightly rough chin. "I think one of us should take them back to Coutron. The other can stay here with Cat as she heals."

Nathan nodded in agreement then turned green at a sudden thought. "I think I should take the assassins back because…" he paused, trying to think of a reason to stay away from Cat's blood, "because… I don't know how to heal!" he said triumphantly.

"If you're sure…"

"Yes! I mean, yeah, I guess," Nathan yelped. James laughed at the boy's worried expression.

"Speaking of Cat…"James began.

"Yeah?" prompted Nat.

"She's getting better," said James cautiously. He wasn't sure why he didn't tell Nathan the real reason he had come to see him.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Nathan left, taking his, James's and the pack horse. The assassins were flung unceremoniously over the packhorse and Nathan's horse. Nathan rode James's royal gelding.

Cat listened to him go, knowing better than to see him off in her bloody bandages. Bloody bloody bandages.

It was early morning when he left and the bright sun had just peaked over the imperious evergreens. It's cheery light did nothing to improve Cat's mood.

Blood had pulsed more and more from her wound with every heartbeat. It was finally slowing, slowly but surely.

She hated this; being helpless. Never before had she felt so unable to take control. Sure,m spies were rarely themselves, but at least she chose what she did and how she did it. After all those years of desperately resenting the prince, Cat had found herself in his able care.

Once the hoof beats had faded into the distance, Prince James returned. He set about making camp around where Cat rested. He built a make-shift fire-pit close enough for her to be in close proximity, but too far to feel the unwanted heat.

She stopped him from using the tinder and flint by raising her hand and swishing it; creating a fire in the ready pit. Cat was so accustomed to it that it barely used her draining energy.

She sat useless as James began cooking a breakfast of preserved meat and potatoes. She felt like smacking each and every one of her ancestors for not giving her a Healing Gift.

Cat had to admit, however, as she watched James bustle about the fire that he was a much more skilled cook than she.

Deciding to voice her thoughts, she called, "Where'd you learn to cook?" At the end of her sentence she gave a small gasp as pain shot through her wound.

"You learn a lot in the palace kitchens," said James with his back to her. Cat was silent… and bored. Cy and Cal were off hunting and all she had to focus on was the sharp pain in her ribcage.

Cat felt like jumping to her sore feet and screaming, long and loud. Never before had she felt this frustrated. Before James had finished cooking, Cylon and Callie emerged from the forest; Cal was holding a sparrow proudly in her small mouth and Cylon was loping sulkily beside her, looking murderous.

'_What happened?'_ mind-spoke Cat in amusement.

Cylon bared her pearly teeth and meowed aloud. "_The stupid animals kept hiding because _someone," she paused and shot an accusing glare at the unnoticing Cal, "_kept scaring all of the prey away! Then she just had to go and find that deaf old sparrow."_

Cal set the sparrow down at Cat's feet. **"**We can all share!" she purred gladly.

Cat swallowed in mental repulsion. '_Sorry, but the prince is making me some food. You and Cy go ahead and spilt it.'_

Cal picked up the dead bird and began using her razor claws and teeth to tear off the brown plumage. Cat wondered with a smirk what array of colors Nathan would turn if he saw the dead sparrow and all of the bloody feathers stuck to Cal's mouth.

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I felt so bad when I realized! I have the next three chapters written out, but not typed. Pretty soon James is going to learn that Cat can transform. IT is a really cool chap. I am REALLY REALLY SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Cat literally

**Sorry I took so long! Review anyways! I would like to dedicate this to cararox, my beta and friend.**

At that moment James came over with two tin plates filled with food. He handed her a plate and sat down next to her.

Cat finally asked the question that had been bothering her all day, "James, how did you figure out that I can talk to cats?"

The prince looked up at her from his meal. "I think I first guessed it when the blue one scratched me during school. Then (every once in a while) you stared at the animals for a long time in unfathomable concentration. I wasn't positive… until you couldn't lie about it."

Cat nodded, slightly impressed, "When do I get my necklace back?"

"Now, if you'd like," said James with a shrug. He reached into his bag, which was lying nearby, and drew out the gold chain.

Cat held it for a moment, then called to Cylon, "_Put this in my bag, Cy,"_ the cat pranced over, grabbed the proffered chain delicately and dropped the necklace in an open pocket of Cat's bag.

"It must come in handy. The cats, I mean," said James, watching Cylon striding back.

Cat nodded. "It does. They are awesome."

Cylon held her head a little higher as she swaggered back. She sat in between James and Cat and licked her chops. James laughed at the begging. Cylon was about to glare reproachfully at him when he handed her a piece of meat. Instead, Cylon changed mid-scowl and began purring.

"_He's not so bad," _purred Cylon to Cat. Cat shrugged and looked at the teen beside her. His black hair was dangling elegantly over his dark blue eyes as he watched Cylon happily gobble another piece of venison.

"Do you think she'll let me pet her?" he asked.

"_Tell him to rub my ear,"_ instructed Cylon before walking over to James and lying down just in his reach. When Cat relayed the message, James followed the instructions perfectly. "_I approve."_

'_I'm not sure yet,'_ said Cat for Cylon's ears only. Unfortunately, those ears were too preoccupied with their massage to listen to her.

Cal pranced over, licking her lips. Sadly, a feather was still stuck to her chin, ruining her hungry look. James obviously noticed too for he then said, "I'm not sure if I should give you some. Venison must pale in comparison to raw bird."

Cat laughed as Callie turned away, muttering about all of the fresh voles she would find by the stream. The three finished their meal in silence. James obviously had a soft spot for Cylon. Cat noticed that sometime during the meal, her wound had stopped bleeding.

She shared the news with James, who looked pleased. "I thought it would be healing about now."

"Oh good: I'm going to go and check to see if Callie's doing okay by the river," she said before rising. Pain slashed unexpectedly though her ribcage and she stumbled. Cat flinched and let her instincts take over, expecting them to help her land. Instead, her instincts knew that only cats landed on their feet.

She had transformed before she had time to stop herself. The next thing Cat knew, she was staring at her forepaws, which were set firmly on her fallen clothes. She looked up with slitted eyes at James, who had not yet stood. His mouth was open and his eyes wide. The prince seemed really tall from where Cat stood.

"Cat," he said, "…literally."****

**(Okay, that is not my line! Rani Singla told me to use it. Don't hurt me!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I would have updated sooner but my summer has been really busy! REVIEW! **


	10. Reactions

**Sorry it took so long.**

"Cat… literally," said James, eyes popping out of his head. It often gives one a shock when their bodyguard morphs into a cat before their eyes. Her little blue friend, Cylon, James thought its name was, stalked over and seemed to hold a conversation with the tabby.

Then Cat grabbed her shirt and began strolling out of the clearing. Cylon followed suit with her breast band and began to follow Cat out. After a second though, she stopped and glared at James, ing her head towards Cat's pants, which, like the other clothes, had fallen off during her transformation.

Not understanding, James asked, "What?" though he felt slightly foolish for talking to a cat.

The cat stalked back over and nudged the pants with her nose then walked over and rammed her head into James's leg. Sensing what she was asking, James bent over and picked up the pants. Cylon started out to where Cat was, turned to make sure he was following her and continued forward. Behind the trees the cat form of the was sitting and swishing her tail with impatience.

James set down the garments and waited for further instruction. Obviously realizing it was a good way to communicate, Cylon forcefully hit his leg with her head and walked back into the clearing. He followed, totally oblivious to what was going on.

He sat at the tree he had sat at before and waited for her to reemerge. A few minutes later Cat approached him, straightening her shirt and looking slightly guilty.

She sat next to him carefully, obviously still sore. They sat in silence until James could bear it no longer. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You expect me to give away a secret I have kept my whole life because you suddenly become my charge?"

Well when she said it like that… James looked back in the fire. "Sorry," he muttered. "It was just a shock, you know?"

She nodded and spoke, "For me too. I didn't mean to show you, even though you've been great. It's just-"

A loud voice cut her off. "I'm back!"

James whipped around to find Nathan trotting into the clearing. "Nathan!" he exclaimed in greeting before jumping to his feet.

A quick glance at Cat told him that he was not expected to share the information he had discovered. He nodded slightly in confirmation and went over to greet his best friend.

"How was the trip?" he asked as soon as he had reached his friend.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Those two were fine. I don't think they could have escaped those bonds you made. Your father told me to tell you that we need to hurry for the king in Malvint will not be happy if we are late."

James nodded, "I had been thinking those same things."

"How's she doing?" asked Nathan in a lowered voice with a quick glance at where Cat was propped against her tree.

"Better. She won't admit it, but I don't think she's ready for the ride yet. Maybe tomorrow. You both need rest," James said, slinging an arm around Nathan's broad shoulders. "I think it's time for you to have a nap," he taunted good-naturedly.

Nathan shrugged him off with a laugh. It was good to have him back.

**I need ideas. What should happen on the rest of the trip? Should I skip ahead to their arrival? Your input is greatly appreciated. Over 110 reviews! Sorry nothing really happened in the last few chapters. :(**


	11. Bar Brawl

**Thanks for the ideas. I will use the thought of Nathan being untrusting. This will be a good chapter! **

The next day they set off early, determined to make it to Malvint on time. Cat, letting her body-guarding instincts take over, made them ride right in front of her so she could block them from rear attacks. James agreed readily enough; though he was worried about her, he knew she would never let _him_ look after her when there was even the slightest way for her to take care of them.

"I'm not too sure about her," muttered Nathan to James, glancing back to make sure Cat was out of hearing range.

"What do you mean?" asked James, keeping the anger out of his voice. Sometime over the past few days, he had begun to develop a strange feeling for her. Protectiveness for her washed over him at the most random moments.

"What I mean," said Nathan with another glance behind, "is that she could be hiding something from us. What else could she be keeping from us? She did hide her identity from us for, what, six years or so? How do we know she's really working for us?"

"She's Silence's daughter," James stated firmly, as though that fact alone were enough for Cat to have Nathan's full trust.

"That's another thing. Do you really think she could have grown up around our top spy and never picked up ways to conceal secrets?" The prince felt Nathan's accusations burn him as though they had been directed to him personally.

"Think about it, Nathan; are we being completely open with her, either?" He knew Nathan knew what he spoke of.

"You know as well as I do that we can't trust her with that! Not even Silence knew of your power! Can we really be expected to tell her _everything_?"

Hoof beats came from behind them. Looking around, James saw Cat trotting up. "Hey guys. I think we should make camp soon; a bad storm's coming in."

So focused James had been on his agruement, he had failed to notice the tell-tale darkening of the sky: the calm and cool breeze sweeping through the canopy and the silence of the animals. He watched Cat direct her gaze down to Cylon, who was perched on her saddle. James had grown an immense liking for the cat; it seemed almost human at times.

"A real bad storm," Cat said, obviously translating Cylon's warning. Callie, who was perched on Cat's shoulder, gave a pitiful mew. "I think it best we get under cover. I know of a little town nearby where we can check in. We're just inside Malvint's border, still a day's ride from the royal city." After a pause, she said, "I think it's best if we gave false names, just to ensure our safety."

She pulled ahead of them, leading the way. James found himself staring at the gorgeous way her multi-colored hair glistened in the weak sunlight and how her strong profile was staring determinedly to the horizon. Suddenly, the voice of Nathan interrupted his daze, "Aye, but who will ensure our safety from her?"

Cat led them to a shabby-looking hotel, looking uneasily around. The streets were dirt and full of barefoot peasants. It seemedthat nothing, other than a lack of money, was wrong. People bartered with each other for home-baked goods and handmade clothes and furniture, while others caught up on the latest gossip with their friends.

By the time they hadreached the little town, they were all on tense nerves. All felt bored and energetic at once; a feeling caused by the tension of the approaching days and storm,intensified bythe long ride They had all stopped and changed. Seeing as this was an old-fashioned town, Cat had settled for a long dress with a worn, brown leather jacket that she had inherited from Jack, and the two boys were in patched brown pants and plaid shirts.

She looked back to make sure Lord Nathan and Prince James were sticking close. Though she had been on speaking terms with the lord longer, Cat felt as though he was untrusting. Perhaps,because he had known her longer, he was suspicious: For how many trustworthy people would keep their name secret the entire six years you knew them?

Wiping a drop of sweat from her brow, Cat called to the boys:

"Come on! Tie up your horses while I get us a room." Seeing the curious expressions they were drawing from townsfolk, she added, "And stay out of trouble," before hopping off of Ashpetal and swiftly tying her to the post. 'Cylon,' she thought to the cat, 'Watch over them. Don't let them out of your sight!'

_"Relax, Cat. I'm on it. I've kept up with you so far, haven't I?"_ the cat meowed in mock-offended tones. Rolling her green eyes, Cat strode into the dingy inn.

Seeing a greasy-looking man at the counter, she sauntered up and said, "Do you have open rooms?"

With an impatient sigh, he said, "Yes. 12 nobles a night. 2 extra per horse. Now, will you hand over the coins?"

With an incredulous scoff, the weary Cat hissed, "Look, _sir,_ my friends and I have had a rough ride, so attempt a few manners. And no, I won't 'hand over the coins!' So you really think my friends and I would even _consider_ staying here now?" On her shoulder, Callie hissed at the man.

Taken aback by both the anger and the feline, the man said with a confused stare, "We have the only hotel in town."

"Oh, well then," said Cat, getting over her temporary burst of emotion. Such a rough week had put her in a grouchy mood. "Here," she finally said, giving him 18 nobles.

"Here's your room key," he said, handing her the rusty key. Written on a crumpled yellow parchment tied to it was "Room 209."

Cat pocketed the key and left, leaving behind a bewildered innkeeper.

The moment she walked out of the hotel she knew something was wrong. Looking over to where the lone Ashpetal was standing, she saw a sheepish looking Cylon sitting in her saddle cup. "E_r... oops?" _said Cylon in explanation.

"_Where'd they go?" _asked Cat frantically. Cylon used her tail to point to her left. "Guard," Cat ordered Ashpetal, so the mare would attack any horse thieves. With a small growl of fury, Cat stalked off, carrying along an excited Callie.

Deciding to disobey Cat, James and Nathan rode their horses to a nearby restaurant. A strong smell of sweat and beer hit the two friends as they entered the bar. The weary travelers sat down and simply got waters when the waitress asked what they wanted.

A dusty peasant with overly large muscles chuckled. "Sissies," he taunted while resting his hand on his rusted dagger.

"Excuse me?" asked James threateningly, leaning over to glare at the man.

"Water? What kind of girls are you?" mocked the man, giving James a face full of beer filled breath.

At that moment Cat walked into the bar. With his Sight, James could see a greenish amber flame engulfing her. "You idiots! Didn't I specifically say to stay by the inn?"

"Ah, I see," said the peasant. "You're girlies who are bossed around by a girlie." He ran his lecherous eyes over Cat's body. "A very tasty girlie."

Finally able to release his pent-up energy, James lunged at the man, fists raised and ready to attack. He punched the man hard in the stomach, causing the unsuspecting drunk to howl.

The man fought back with a strength obvious by his muscles, but with the training of a farmer. James ducked his uppercut and jumped over a poorly aimed kick. Beside him, he saw Nathan rise and join the fray. The peasant pushed James over the bar and punched Nathan square on the jaw. James leapt back up and, after vaulting over the bar, punched the man so hard in the nose that he felt it break under his fist.

The infuriated drunk leapt up for the two nobles but was held at bay by an invisible force. James too found that he was unable to move. With a focused look, James saw that his, Nathan's, and the peasant's bodies all glowed green as they were frozen mid-brawl.

Cat walked over and slapped the man on both temples.He fell, immediately unconscious,straight to the ground. James felt the power lift and Cat grab his arm and drag him and Nathan out of the bar. Stopping at the door, the girl released Nathan, drew a sack from her bag and threw a few gold coins on the ground. "Use this to clean up," she said, before grabbing the stunned Nathan's arm again, pulling him away.

They were in the middle of the street before Nathan regained his senses. He tried to jerk out of Cat's grip, but found he was unable to. "Let go, Cather- Cat," he said harshly, pulling his arm.

Cat rolled her eyes and let go so suddenly that Nathan fell down. Unfortunately, Callie fell down with him. "Cat!" she complained. "Pick me up," she ordered, showing her true feline side.

Cat picked up the calico kitten and set her gently over her shoulders. Once Cal was content, she turned to James. "We were going to keep a _low profile_ here, remember! Do you have any idea what the consequences will be if you're discovered here?"

James sighed, "I just-"

He was cut off by Nathan sticking up a hand and saying, "Can you help me up, James?"

The prince hauled the lord to his feet. Nathan spoke to Cat, "Look Cat, I know you're our "body guard," but that doesn't mean you can boss us around. I took pity on you in TCSGT (**_their school)_**, but now? You have no control over us." Cat, who had kept her Sight on ever since the fight, now saw that Nathan was telling a bold-faced lie when he had claimed to pity her back in school. Nathan had truly been her friend.

Cat froze, taken aback. If anyone, she had expected James to be the one who distrusted her, the one who would disobey her. "This is for your own good," she attempted to explain. "There is so much danger in Malvint that I doubt you can barely comprehend it."

At the boys' silence, she continued, "Have you ever wondered why he hired me, a bodyguard, for you? Especially a young female bodyguard? Did it not even occur once to you that maybe he wanted an undetectable source of protection for you? Well, Lord Stutrian, I believe it is my job to protect you and that is what I will do, with or without your permission."

Nathan was watching her curiously, as though she had been the one who had finally solved a puzzle he had been working on. A loud crash of thunder suddenly caused all of them to jump. Cat, who had been trained not to show shock, was appalled at herself.

"We'd better get into the room!" she said. The moment the words were out of her mouth, rain began to pour from the sky. It turned the dusty road into a trail of mud immediately. The families that they had seen on the streets earlier were running for their homes.

Nathan nodded and raced ahead, for he was obviously uncomfortable in the drenching rain. Cat lifted the yowling Callie off her shoulder and held her inside Jack's worn-down jacket to comfort and warm her.

She heard squelching footsteps come up behind her. She turned around quickly and found herself staring into the dark blue eyes of the prince. "I really wasn't looking for a fight," he said.

"Then what on earth caused you to attack that man?" asked Cat, aware that her heart was beating rather fast and her breaths were short. As she had been noticing over the past few days, James was rather handsome in a roguish sort of way.

"He insulted you," said James softly, a fire burning in those dark eyes of his.

Cat felt her breath catch in her throat. "I was.. protecting you," said James hesitantly, unsure how to interpret her silence.

"Thanks," she said softly, surprised by how much emotion those four words would fill her with.

Suddenly, there was a new kind of flame in James's eyes, one that burned with intensity unmatched by anything else. The next thing Cat knew, she was kissing James on the mouth tenderly. The rain hitting her head and the meows of the sandwiched Callie were drowned out, and she focused entirely on James. He drew away, still looking her in the eye.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, but was cut off by Cat placing her lips over his mouth for a brief kiss.

Once she pulled back, she gave a sweet smile that showed all of her returned feelings and said, "We should be going in."

He gave her a dashing smile. "Of course." With that, the two teens turned back to the hotel, holding hands unconsciously and filled with a strange joy.

**Their first kiss! Did you like? Was it too sudden? Was it sweet? Lame? Gross? Please REVIEW!**


	12. Nathan's Worry

_**This chapter is pretty short, so sorry. I've been really busy. Let me know how you like it! Even you just want to inform me that you no longer want to read my story because it's gotten boring, LET ME KNOW in a REVIEW! I can't fix it unless you tell me.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Cylobaby: Say it.

_Cylon: No._

Cylobaby: Say it and I'll get you some tuna!

Cylon: Oh, fine! Cylobaby doesn't own any ideas about the Gift or Sight. There, gimme tuna!

Cylobaby: Thank you. As you can see, Cylon has informed you that you cannot sue me. Hahaha. Enjoy the chapter.

After collecting the drenched Cylon from the hotel doorway and taking Callie out of her jacket so she could breath, Cat rejoined hands with James. As she led him towards their room, she was intensely aware of his warm skin in her hand.

Nathan looked up as they entered the small hotel room. "Where have you been?" he asked sharply, directing the question to James. Cat looked away in annoyance, unwillingly to have her frustration show in her green eyes. Sudden silence from Nathan told Cat that he had noticed their loosely clasped hands. "You don't… you aren't… James!" he cried in bewilderment. Cat looked back at Nathan, his eyes wide and shocked.

"Er… yeah," answered James lamely. "Listen, Nathan, I know you have your doubts about her, but I don't share them."

Furious to be talked about as if she weren't standing right there, Cat opened her mouth, but was silenced by a slight squeeze on the hand from James. She looked up at him and felt her heart speed up. Just that; the slightest touch of his hand was making her light-headed. She admired his strong shoulders and features as her wild eyes met his dark blue ones.

Realizing Nathan was still watching them; Cat shook herself out of her daze and said to the prince quietly, "James, can I talk with Nathan… alone?"

James's hawk-like gaze left hers for a second as he glanced at the gaping Nathan before nodding and saying that he was going to see what the hotel was serving for dinner.

As James left, an uncomfortable silence filled the room as though his presence had been the only thing holding back the waves of tension within the room.

_"Cat, if you're going to talk to Nathan, you might need to do it now," _Cylon prompted gently from beside her.

"_I don't know if I should. I mean, he doesn't seem to trust me anymore so how can I talk to him at all?"_

"_You won't know until you try," _mind-spoke the feline softly. Cal looked as though she were about to speak, but Cylon silenced her with a swish of her pure white tail.

Cat finally said aloud, "Nathan, what's wrong with you lately? We used to be friends. Suddenly you're acting like I'm going stab you in the back the moment you look away? What happened?"

Nathan continued to stare at her, this time with a different emotion in his eyes; confusion. As the silence began to set in the room, Cat suddenly burst, "You know, Nathan, it should be me not trusting you! My secrets are much more important than our little 'Hey, can you help me with my homework' relationship we had at school. My life is so much more complicated than you can imagine and you're just making it all worse by trying to turn my charge against me? What is it that you want me to do? Apologize on bent knee for not telling you everything about me?" Cat took a deep breath and steadied herself. "Are you even going to answer?" she said, suddenly soft.

Nathan's gray eyes watched her every movement before he finally said, "It's not that simple."

Cat was silent, eyes on him for an answer. "He better answer soon," hissed Callie, calico fur slowly rising in anger, "He has no right to be judging you without a reason."

Finally, Nathan murmured, "I thought I knew you. I'm not used to being wrong. During the entire ride back with those crooks, they kept saying stuff like 'Can you really trust her,' and 'what if you're next?' They were right. You have powers that I have no clue of. Why can't you just tell me them?"

_"What?"_ both Cylon and Callie exclaimed at once. "He'd actually listen to those assassins who tried to his best friend more than James himself?" Callie hissed, stalking towards Nathan slowly, shoulders squared and her kitten eyes narrowed.

"Callie, leave him alone! Let him finish," Cat said, purposely out loud to check Nathan's reaction.

"Oh," he said, gazing from Callie to Cat to Cylon and back to Cat. "Oh."

_**Sorry it was so short! Please review and I'll try to update soon. I hope I made it clearer that Cat really does love James. **_


	13. Traveling

_**Well, here's the update. Sorry, massive writer's block. Gah. Well, I tried to make this chappie a little longer, so enjoy!**_

James paced back and forth, growling under his breath. Where was she? Cat had promised to return to the inn by morning. She was out scouting forward and cross-referencing villagers on the motives of the king of Malvint.

Nathan was sitting beside him in the breakfast room of the inn, gazing into his cup of apple juice as though it could tell him the secrets of the universe.

"What did she say last night?" asked James cautiously, unsure how Nathan would react.

"What did she say to me, or what did she say to the cats?" asked Nathan with a light smile.

James sighed with relief and said, "I only learned about it while she was recuperating from that arrow. So you trust her?"

Nathan nodded, but was still staring into the amber juice.

"Good morning!" came the voice that James had been waiting for all morning. Nathan looked up too and they both watched Cat enter the room, carrying Cylon on her shoulders and letting the kitten run behind her.

She sat down across from Nathan, taking care not to dump Cylon on the floor and said, "Hey Nathan."

Nathan was watching her as intently as a hawk until suddenly he jumped. Callie had leaped onto the table in front of him and was rubbing her calico head against his motionless hand. "Callie!" reprimanded Cat sharply.

"No, no; it's fine," said Nathan, running a hand over the kittens back. As though he had touched a button, the kitten began purring loudly and she arched her back in joy.

As Nathan continued stroking the feline, Cat made her report, "I spoke with a few villagers and it seems Malvint is going through a rough time. The king has been laying heavy taxes and has been taking more and more peasants into the army. No one was overly happy with their ruler," she finished darkly.

"Well we're here to make peace, so make peace we will," said James, inspecting the royal crest that rested on a gold ring on his right hand. The coat of arms for Coutron's royalty was a sleek gold panther in front of a sword and grain crossed. "I met the prince of Malvint once at a ball. Kris, I think his name was. He's only a year older than us. What'd they say about him?"

Cat's eyes widened. "They have a prince? No one even mentioned him," she answered in surprise. "Well, I think we need to off. Have you both eaten? Good. Now, saddle up!"

An hour later they were back in the woods upon a leaf covered trail. "Malvint is only a half day's ride," said Cat as they rode along. She was in back, slightly farther than necessary due to Ashpetal's tendency to bite the rear of anything in her path. Cylon was around her shoulders and Callie, who had grown very fond of Nathan, had decided to hitch a ride with him.

James rode in the middle as Cat said that that way he would be the least likely to be hit with an arrow. James rode in silence, finding the gentle walk on his bay horse, Sunflash, and the rustling of the leaves overhead very soothing after the roughness in the town.

Just when James was beginning to think about lunch, Nathan called, "I see it!" Jerking out of his daze, James saw huge city gates in the distance.

They reached them quickly, but found something other than just the gates blocking their way. "Who goes there?"

Cat galloped to the front, looking very impressive with her short wild hair bouncing by her ears. "The prince of Coutron and the Lord Stutrian!"

The guard up top raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And I be the king of Itanh himself. Hey Commander! Dese folks thinks they is royal!"

An older looking man came out of the edge tower and strode down the wall, iron hair glistening as brightly as all the badges that bedecked his commander uniform. He glanced down over the edge of the wall and exclaimed, "Cat! Cat Jarewl, is that you?"

_**Who do you think it is? An old friend or an old enemy?I have one thing to say…… REVIEW!**_


	14. Jack

_Jack, if you'll remember, is Cat's father. Renowned spy. Get it? Good. _

Jack sat back in his chair, resting his feet on the desk before him. There was hardly room to even fit his feet for coded paperwork and files were stacked precariously all over the surface. Suddenly, his office door flew open. Silence reached for his dagger under the table but stopped when he saw a familiar messenger. "Jerry, did I teach the code knocks for no reason at all?"

The boy blushed and shook his head furiously. "Ah well. What is it?"

Jerry raced forward to hand Jack a small stack of paper. "Reports, sah. We jolly well just found out some dangerous information about Malvint, sah. We have reason to believe they're plannin' a bally attack!"

Jack had his feet on the ground and was standing before Jerry could blink. "Have you shown this to the king, yet?"

"Err… no. Well, ye said to take all battle stuff to ye. Why would the jolly king need to know?"

Jack answered as he raced to the door, "Because his son is over there right now!"

I _know it was short, but please review!_

_Just kidding. You didn't really think I wouldn't let you know who was on top of the wall? Tsk, tsk._

Cat froze, unsure of what to say. "Captain Collins?" she asked warily.

"Commander now, Ms. Jarewl. Where's Silence?" he called down, scanning the road to see if the spy was just lagging behind.

"It's just me this time. So, can you please…" Cat said, gesturing to the gates.

"Only if you and your royalty will join me for a spot of tea!" Cat looked over at James and Nathan for confirmation, then nodded up to the battlements.

The giant doors swung open and Cat led Ash slowly inside. The giant stone walls were at least three feet thick and they were stretched as far as the eye could see. Cat touched the pale yellow sandstone as she went by, enjoying the cold surface under her travel-worn fingertips.

"Well, we can take tea up here, if you'd like. Just up those stairs to your left to get up top," said Commander Collins genially.

Robert Collins was an old friend of Jack's, but Cat had never been sure if she could trust him, for when Collins and Jack were friends back in the day, he betrayed him over a petty argument and nearly caused Jack to die. No, Cat couldn't trust him, but she could trust him more than anyone else in Malvint.

"How do you know this guy?" asked James as they tied their horses to a post below.

"Old family friend," she said casually, not letting any of her distrust show in her voice.

With Cat leading, they climbed the smooth sandstone stairs and found Collins seated a small table covered in a mountain of food waiting in the closest station. From where Callie was still perched on Nathan's shoulder, she meowed to Cat, "He better have something for me and Cy!"

The blue cat on Cat's shoulders nodded and looked at a small plate of salmon that was gently steaming and began purring loudly. _'I think I'm going to like Malvint,'_ purred Cylon happily.

_There. NOW you can review!_


	15. Mousepaw

_**Thank you all for the extreme LACK OF REVIEWS! I only got like, 5. I need at least 10 (TEN) before I update again.**_

Once the travelers had finished eating, Commander Collins led them back to their horses. "So," he said, "you all are acting as ambassadors for Coutrun, right?" Cat nodded warily, still uncertain whether she could trust him.

"That means you'll be staying at the palace. It's quite amazing, actually. Built over a hundred years ago, and the royal family has been living there since then. I can't take you there, but all you have to do is head straight down this road and you'll see it soon enough," said the commander, indicating the path they were to follow.

"Thank you for the lunch," said James politely from behind her. Collins brushed it off and waved goodbye to them.

Cat quickly hopped on Ashpetal, much to the dismay of Cylon. "_Hey, I'm still digesting that salmon. Take it easy!" _Cat heard her say from her place on the girl's shoulder. '_You'll grow fat if all you do is lay around after you eat,' _Cat replied, '_Maybe I should let you walk to the palace!'_

The feline was immediately all smiles. _"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Cat? So kind and never making me walk on the harsh, cold_ ground," the cat purred.

The green-eyed girl laughed and turned to James and Nathan. "Are you guys ready?" The boys nodded and got up on their horses.

"**Hey, Cylon, can I stay with Nathan until we get there?"** Callie asked, admiring her orange spotted paws lazily.

The cat on Cat's shoulders replied, "_Sure, but remember you're still my apprentice. We have some work to do once we get to the palace."_

"You guys pull out ahead of me," Cat called to the boys. Nathan nodded and got in front of James instinctively, leading the way down the road. The noon sun beat down harshly on their bent heads, the light reflecting off the metal signs that littered the road. Cat felt like taking off the bandana that covered her multi-colored hair, but decided against it when she saw the number of people watching them through their windows increase.

"Why are they all staring?" asked James from in front of her, straightening his shirt uncomfortably. "Do you think they know who we are?"

Cat was looking around the street for any sign of why the people would be watching when it hit her. "Look, James! No one else is outside. Not a _single person_. Don't you find that a bit strange?" Cat felt a chill run through her bones. Maybe there was more going on in Malvint than they had first thought.

She waved to one of the women watching, and the woman quickly drew the curtains closed. "Definitely strange," James answered. "No one knew we were coming, so this wasn't planned." The homes lining the street were the only sign that any one lived in the city, for there were no vending stands or restaurants anywhere.

Cat saw a kitten prowling around the doorstep to one of the houses. It was a thin, black kitten with mud covering its paws and nose. "Stop for a second, guys," Cat instructed the boys. '_Hello!' _Cat called to the kitten. The kitten jumped and whirled around, looking around for the source of the greeting. When it saw the trio of horses, it looked immediately at Callie. "_Did you say dat?"_

"**Not me," **said Callie from the front of the line.

The kitten's murky green eyes rested on Cylon. _"What do you want? This is my mama's turf, so you don't get none of our mice!"_

"_Actually,"_ said Cylon politely, "_I didn't call to you. And I don't want any of your 'mice.' I just had a wonderful meal of salmon and cream, with a side of venison stew. It was so good…" _The blue cat began purring loudly.

'_I'm sorry for bothering you,' _said Cat. The kitten looked at her in astonishment. Its light pink tongue hung from its mouth and its green eyes widened. '_You see, I just wanted to ask you why-"_

"_Mama! Mama, c'mere! It's a talking human!"_ Cat groaned and watched as a thin, white cat emerged from the alleyway next to the broken-down house.

"**What's all this ruckus? Mousepaw, darling, what happened?"** the mother cat asked, voice softening when it saw the black kitten's terrified face.

"_Oh, Mama, it's a talking human! It said 'I sorry for bothering you!' It really did!"_ the kitten said, pointing her tail at Cat.

The mother cat sighed, "**Mousepaw, I told you not to lie. Everyone knows that humans can't talk."**

'_Yes they can,' _interjected Cat. '_It depends on whether they have the Gift or not.'_

"**You're not in this conversation," **said the mother cat, turning back to her kitten. Then she looked back at Cat so quickly that she was afraid the cat might have gotten whiplash.

'_I was wondering if you could tell me why there are no other people on the streets? It's noon, there should be people everywhere," _Cat said, glad to finally have the cat's attention.

"**Well, I never," **said the cat, "**a talking human. Next thing you know there'll talking dogs." **Cat raised her eyebrows. "**Oh, yes; the humans. Well, you won't be seeing much of them. The king passed a law a while back saying that peasants were to be heard, but not seen. Or was it seen, but not heard? Or was it not heard or seen? Anywho, they aren't able to go outside from sunrise to noon, 'cause that's when the royals go for a walk. Can't have any poor people near their royal selfs, now can they? I heard that the poors are going to revolt soon, and that's making the royals even more mad. I'd stay away from here, it I was yous."**

'_Funny you should say that, because my friends and I are headed to the palace as we speak. Thanks for the warning, though. May mice fill your bellies forever," _said Cat was farewell.

"**Same for you. Watch your tail around the royals. They can get pretty nasty."**

Cat thanked the cat and told the boys to move forward. "What was that all about?" asked Nathan.

"It's not safe to discuss here. I'll tell you guys later," Cat said, looking nervously up at the windows lined with silent peasants. "Just be careful what you say around His Majesty." The boys nodded and spurred their horses forward. Cat looked one more time back at the mother cat and Mousepaw, and felt a new kind of worry about this mission sweep over her. If the king would do that to his peasants, what would he do to some lowly ambassadors?

_**Sorry it was so short, but it corresponds directly to the # of reviews I get. **_


	16. Familiar Faces in Unfamiliar Territory

**Here's a Back To School present. Enjoy, for now that school's back, you won't find much joy in your life.**

They finally arrived at the palace gates, having met no one on the streets on the way there. The gates were humongous, made entirely of granite, other than the doors, which must have taken up all the wood in all the local forests to build. James had a feeling that they were as almost as thick as they were tall. In its secure position in the center of the large city, the measures of security were quite extreme. However, from what Cat had told them as they had paused for water, the royals were obviously extreme in everything they did.

Once again, a sentry on the wall called down to them, "Who goes there?"

"Ambassadors from Coutrun," replied James loudly. "We are expected."

The sentry nodded, looking very fine in his silver armor with the light blue plume and shield that was bedecked with a silver snake twisted around a sword. "Enter," he said gruffly, motioning to another guard to open the doors.

The majestic doors opened slowly, creating an obviously planned dramatic effect. It allowed the three travelers to watch the palace unfold. It was big. Very big. It made the doors look it was made of twigs.

The Malvint royal palace had a silver leaf on every inch of the open surface and gargantuan marble columns stood at the entrance. Each of the eight pillars had a silver snake twisting up the white marble. Compared to the pitifully poor condition of the village, the palace looked out of place, like a glimpse of something that was secret and meant to be kept away from the peasants.

The sentry met them at the base of the walls. "I can take the horses to the royal stables to be groomed and given a stable." James, Nathan and Cat all dismounted obediently. James watched Cat walk up to the sentry and give a little warning about the temperament of the horse. The sentry gestured to a man who was approaching. "This is Ray Jones, the head groom of the stables. He has a Gift with horses."

The man was elderly and looked as though he had recently been on a long, tough journey… and he looked strangely familiar to James. He didn't work at the Coutrun palace, obviously, but he couldn't quite place him.

Cat, the smart thing that she was, had no trouble recalling his face. "Jones, what are you doing here? I thought you stayed at the school over the break. You never told me you lived in Malvint."

James finally remembered; Jones was the stableman at the school barn. James felt slightly guilty now, for he had often left his horse for the old man to clean up, when he could have easily handled the job by himself.

The old man's dark brown eyes widened and he took a deep breath. "Catherine Smith. And Lord Stutrian and Prince James of Seghim. Now, this is quite an odd group. I remember nothing but loathing between the two of you this year," said Jones, gesturing to Cat and James.

"I'm just here as an ambassador with these two. Nothing special," said Cat. "Still, I think I would have recognized if you have a Malvintian accent when we were at school; I saw you nearly everyday. How long have you lived here?"

"Actually, this is more of a side job," said Jones uncomfortably. James, immediately suspicious, scanned the man with his Sight. The old stableman was surrounded by the bronzish aura that indicated an animal gift. For the first time, he saw Cat in her true state. She was surrounded by a huge ring of green-bronze light that seemed to touch everything and made her skin look very radiant. "I don't have any real loyalty to Malvint." There was no lie on the man's lips, but James got the feeling that he was trying to tell them something without actually saying it near the sentry.

"Well, you know how temperamental Ashpetal is, so take care when you put her up. Me and the boys must be going now, sir, so we'll see you later." Cat was utterly smooth, but James could see that her calmness was all a façade.

She motioned for Nathan and James to hurry towards the doors. They were met outside the door by a butler who said, "The king, queen and prince are waiting for you in the Throne Room. I will take you there now."

James nodded and took his place in front. As they walked through corridors, James was awed by the grandeur of the interior of the palace. Marble covered the floor and silver patterns covered the walls. He could hear meows from behind him that indicated that Cat was busy in deep conversation with her feline friends.

The butler finally paused and said smoothly, "This is the room. Good luck."

James nodded to the man as the butler opened the door and bowed them into the room.

**What will happen in the throne room when they finally encounter the royals? Danger, excitement and mystery are going to come in the upcoming chapter so keep your friends behind you and a sharp eye out for the sneaky nobles and suave princes.**


	17. Starella

**Sorry it took me so long! Please R&R!**

James nodded to the man as the butler opened the door and bowed them into the room.

The room was possibly the most extravagant place they had seen yet in the castle. Pure silver was painted on the vast walls and sapphire covered seamlessly. The architect must have been a metal and stone mage. Cat eyed the room critically before looking at the three large thrones in the back of the room.

In the middle was a stately man with thick dark gray hair and cold green eyes. A large gold and ruby crown sat firmly on his head, but the colors clashed with the cool surroundings of the room. The king was dressed in red silk robes and he was looking at the travelers distastefully. A fragile blond woman was sitting in the slightly smaller throne next to him. Covered in a black dress and wearing a gold and amethyst crown, the queen of Malvint's very presence in the room seemed to drop the temperature several degrees. The third throne was empty.

James stepped forward fearlessly. "Your Majesties," he began, with a small bow towards them. "I am James Carmedd of Seghim, prince of Coutrun. These are my companions, Lord Stutrian and Lady Jarewl. We are here to discuss possible peace treaties between our two countries."

The king's face lost none of its frostiness. "Yes, I know perfectly well who you are. How long will you be staying here?"

James answered without pause. "As long as it takes for us to make suitable treaty."

"Indeed. Well," the king said, snapping his fingers and bringing a servant forward from the shadows, "this fellow can show you your rooms. I'll send you a message when I feel up to wasting my time talking with you."

"Excuse me?" asked James frostily. "I would think it should be a priority for you to make peace with Coutrun, seeing as we are the most powerful country near your borders."

The king didn't seem to hear him, and only beckoned to the servant to lead them away. The servant approached quickly. "I-" began James.

"Milord," murmured the servant so his masters couldn't hear him. "it is best not to argue when He is in one of His moods."

James nodded swiftly and whirled on his heel and followed the man out of the door. Cat cast a quick glance back at the motionless nobles. Her opinion of Malvint was sinking with every step she took.

The servant, slightly slowed by carrying their bags, led them unwavering throughout the labyrinth of corridors in the castle until they reached another long hall of doors. "All the rooms in this hall are unoccupied. Choose at your leisure. Inside will be a bell you can ring for a servant. One of us will let you know when dinner will be served. Depending on His mood, you may eat alone or with the royal family." The servant set down the bags and turned to go, but paused, turning back to the three travelers. "Prince of Coutrun, may I give you a piece of advice?" He flinched slightly, as though expecting a blow.

Cat nudged James to answer quickly. "Of course. It would be greatly appreciated."

The servant dropped his voice. "Be careful around the royals. They don't care who you are or where you're from. Politeness is the best course; make sure you look as nice as you can when you see them. They can't stand dirt."

James nodded and the servant left quickly. Cat shouldered her travel bag and motioned for Cylon and Callie to join her in looking for a room. Nathan and James chose adjacent rooms in the center of hall, much to the relief to Cat. Even in the castle, it was best to be hidden. Cat looked into the first room on the right. She blinked at the vibrant pink that clashed so horribly to the unremitting blues and silvers in the hall. She nearly slammed the door on Callie, who had started to enter the room.

She went to the room directly across the hall and found the yin to the other room's yang. Dull beige and little color change ruled in this room. Cat sighed and went the door next to it. Solid white. Across the hall? Pitch black. It seemed that the opposite rooms had opposite color schemes.

Across from a vibrant yellow and blue swirled room, Cat found the perfect place. It was varying shades of green with brown decorations. It had a beautiful mural on the wall of a peaceful forest, putting Cat immediately at home.

'_This is it,' _said Cylon decisively before sauntering into the room.

'_What if I don't like it_?' asked Cat with a raised eyebrow.

'_Oh please. I've known you long enough to know that you love this room.'_

Callie immediately hopped on the bed and curled up to sleep on a brown silk pillow. '**I dunno about you, but I'm going to sleep.'** Cat laughed and declined politely, before setting about and unpacking her suitcase. When she finished that, she drew a bath and washed away the dust of the roads from her skin and hair with soft fruit scents. By the time she had finished, Cylon had joined Cal in the lands of slumber, so Cat was left without anyone to talk to.

She walked over to where the boys had their rooms and knocked on the door. "James?" she called through the door.

"Come on in." Cat opened the door into a dark blue and gold room. James and Nathan were sitting on the bed, talking lazily.

"What do you think about those amazingly generous royals?" asked James flippantly.

Cat scowled. "I don't trust them, I don't respect them… I don't like them."

Nathan smiled. "Couldn't have put it better myself. So, we were just discussing what you'll be wearing to dinner. Are you going more towards skirt, or dress?"

Cat gave a pained smile. "Don't own either, actually."

James looked over at her so quickly that Cat was surprised he didn't get whiplash. "You need a dress. You heard the servant. They'll think you're being disrespectful. Do you know where you can get one?"

"Of course, seeing as I've been in Malvint so many times." Cat scowled. "Of course I don't know. And dinner will start soon. Any ideas?"

James leaned over and rang a silver bell. "What was that for?" asked Cat in exasperation.

"You'll see. Anyways, I know you said I couldn't wear a cape on the trip, but I can wear one now that we're here? Or will it attract assassins?" he asked with a smirk.

"Wear a cape if you'd like, Mr. Arrogant, but you should know how exceedingly royal you look in it."

"Exactly what I've been trying to tell him," said Nathan. He shoved James. "See, she thinks so too."

"Well, we are trying to make a good impression, aren't we? Rich and royal is the style in Malvint," defended James.

There was a timid knock on the door. "Come in," said James.

A girl who looked about their ages entered. Not speaking, she stood at the entrance with her head down. She had long red-blonde hair and darkly tanned skin.

James said, "I know this sounds strange, but do you have any spare dresses in this place?"

The girl looked up startled, revealing large brown eyes. She let out a giggle, but clamped a hand over her mouth. "Um, what size do you wear, sir?"

James jumped. "Not for me!" he yelped. "For her," he said, gesturing towards Cat.

"Now her we can find a dress for. Sir," she amended.

"Call me James," said James casually.

"I need a dress for dinner tonight as I currently am lacking a new one."

"Lacking a new one?" cackled Nathan. "I thought you said you didn't even own one?" he said with a smirk.

"Not own a dress?" asked the girl with large eyes. She suddenly became businesslike. "Well, the royal tailor can make you some, and, with a few adjustments, can use one of the ones the queen refused for tonight."

"Lead me to her," said Cat. "Boys, you stay here. In this room. Don't leave. At all. Got it?" she said slowly.

The nobles nodded and the girl led Cat out of the room. They started off in silence, the girl's original shyness restored. "So, what's your name?" Cat asked.

"Starella. Please call me Star, ma'am."

"Call me Cat. How old are you? You can't be much older than me."

"Nineteen," she said.

"And I'm eighteen," Cat said.

"Eighteen and you don't own a dress?" asked Star.

"Well, I always thought they were plain useless."

The girl looked surprised. "Then what do you wear to parties? I own a dress for every occasion. Birthdays, holidays, parties."

"Well, I went to a ball when I was twelve, but not recently. I prefer a tunic and leggings," said Cat, gesturing down at her current attire.

They talked until they reached a halt beside a large door. "Would you like me to come with you?" asked Star.

Cat nodded and the girls entered the room. Inside was a large woman who was busy sewing. "Ah, 'ello Stara! An', who is dis?" the woman said, rising quickly and wrapping Star in a hug.

"This is Lady Jarewl from Coutrun," introduced Star.

"Call me Cat," said the spy, shaking the woman's hand. "Do you have any dresses?"

"Dat is like asking a baker if 'e 'as any bread!" replied the woman, dragging Cat into a large room. Inside were rows of racks of all kinds of dresses. "Dis size should be gud. Vy do you need von of my dresses?"

"Well, Madam Meroux, it's 'cause she doesn't have any," said Star with pursed lips. **** _  
_

The woman whipped out a yellow tape measurer. "Well, we can change that, can't we?" the two advanced on the worried Cat.

Over the next hour, Cat was pinched and pulled, squeezed in and out of dresses and had been inspected thoroughly. Once a perfect dress for that night had been selected, Cat was forced to wear it as Madame Meroux, with help from another servant, fixed up her curly animal hair into the latest fashion while Star applied face paint to her.

"Why are you being so nice?" asked Cat curiously.

"I know a kind soul vhen I am seeing von. And you need our help," the tailor said motherly.

Star told her to hush while she added lip paint to complete her new face. When they finally finished, Star said, "You look great. I should get you to your rooms, for dinner will be ready soon. Don't sit down, or touch anything."

"Come back as soon as you can, Cat!" called Madame Meroux from inside. Cat nodded and followed Star back to her room.

**There, I updated. Yay me! Please review!**


	18. Dresses and Flirting

James looked up as the door clicked. Cat entered, but she was looking very different. Tiny clear jewels were sparkling in her short, curly hair and light green paint accented her eye color.

A long white dress reached the floor. It was trimmed with gold and a gold belt with a painted dragon on it was wrapped tightly around her slim waist.

James smiled and said, "A dress…I'm in shock."

Cat rolled her eyes and stepped into the room. Her foot slipped off her high golden heels and she cursed. "I told her not to make me wear heels," she growled, stumbling over to the chair next to James and Nathan.

"You look beautiful," the prince said sincerely.

"I'm not here to be beautiful," Cat said, "I'm here to protect you—looks like you'll need it with all the royals around."

Behind her, the maid who had taken her to get the dress was examining her nails uncomfortably. Nathan stood up and walked over to her. "I believe I missed your name," he said softly.

"I'm Starella," the maid said softly.

"Starella," Nathan repeated. "A beautiful name for a gorgeous lady." Cat and James watched the interaction curiously. James had never seen Nathan show interest that openly in any girl before. "I'm Nathan."

She smiled. "Nathan," she said. The name sounded very elegant with her Malvintian accent.

"We'd better get down for dinner," James said, taking Cat by the arm and leading her to the door.

"Will you walk down with us, milady?" Nathan asked Starella with a bow.

She giggled and tossed her red-blonde hair out of her face. "I would love to," she said, smiling.

Cat and James walked in front and the others walked behind. Every once in a while, Starella would giggle or Nathan would chuckle, but, other than that, James could not hear their conversation.

"How does it feel?" James asked Cat as they walked down the silver halls.

"How does what feel?" she asked, looking up at him. Her dazzling green eyes met his and he was blown away by her feline beauty.

"Wearing a dress," he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Completely ridiculous. If something comes up, I'll simply have to rip off the bottom so I can fight. These things are so impractical, I can barely… Well, I just can't understand why people wear these!"

"You look wonderful in it," James told her. As usual, her face stayed calm, but, for the first time, James thought he saw a light blush color her cheeks. She smiled at him, and they walked on in silence, each consumed by their own thoughts.

When they finally reached the door to the Dining Hall, a butler said, "You made it just in time. The royals will be arriving soon."

"I'll talk to you later," Nathan was saying to Starella. She nodded and went back up the corridor.

The butler opened the door and the trio entered warily.

**Wow. I wasn't expecting such an angry response. Since one of you said that you didn't care about the wait, I'll keep Cat up. Just don't hurt me when the updates don't come for a few weeks. Please review.**


End file.
